Tim's Stories : Ai Edogawa
by Tim Kudo
Summary: Conan a été patient avec Ayumi pendant longtemps, mais elle est allée trop loin. Elle l'empêche de parler, aller, ou respirer dans la même direction que n'importe quelle autre fille, sauf Haibara, et est persuadée qu'il l'aime. Quelle est donc la seule solution quand on a un problème de filles et qu'on est potes avec Haibara ? Lui demander de faire semblant d'être son petit-ami !
1. L'accord

Préface :

Si on devait me faire citer UNE fic qui m'a donné envie de me lancer dans l'écriture de fics, ou même de la traduction en général, c'est bien _Ai Edogawa_. J'ai lu cette fic il y a deux ans (ou 3, peut-être), et tout de suite, j'ai été pris dans la fic. L'auteur, Jack-Adam, (que je remercie pour nous avoir donné les droits de traduction de son œuvre), a le style d'écriture qui me convient parfaitement, et les mêmes opinions que moi sur Détective Conan : CoXAi en force !

Voici le lien original : www fanfiction net/s/2201163/1/Ai-Edogawa (mettez un point à la place des espaces).

Yami Cécile, que je remercie aussi, s'est lancée dans la traduction de la fic avec moi, à partir du chapitre 4, nous étions donc deux sur le projet.

La fic fait 10 chapitres, mais 10 chapitres à apprécier pleinement : l'histoire est prenante, et nous fait directement rêver. Si je devais choisir une fic CoXAi, ce serait celle-ci. Les Nous allons publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, et toujours le jeudi. Faites le compte, nous aurons terminé vers la moitié de mai alors appréciez !,

N'hésitez pas à nous motiver (pas besoin d'être inscrit pour laisser un commentaire), en nous laissant un commentaire ou un message privé, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Merci, et bonne lecture,

**_Tim Kudo_**

* * *

_Startold/Tim Kudo, en Co-Opération avec Yami Cécile et Jack-Adam,_

_basé sur l'oeuvre originale « Ai Edogawa » de Jack-Adam,_

_sont fiers de vous présenter :_

**Tim's Stories : Ai Edogawa**

-Ah, merde !, cria Conan.

Haibara regarda par dessus son ordinateur, les yeux grands ouverts de choc, avant de retourner à son visage habituel, l'air ennuyé. "Plaisir de te revoir.", dit-elle, en roulant ses yeux, et en continuant de taper sur son clavier.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?, demanda le Professeur, en s'approchant du jeune détective.

-Ayumi m'a spammé tout ce week-end, j'en ai assez !, déclara-t-il, en grognant.

C'était vrai.

Elle était collée à lui toute la journée, en l'emmenant à des endroits où il n'avait pas envie d'être, lui criant dessus pour regarder, parler, ou respirer dans la même direction qu'une fille autre qu'elle. Il avait été très patient, comme en faisant, par exemple, ses devoirs avec elle (bien qu'il soit vraiment suspicieux qu'elle ait soudainement oublié d'additionner, de soustraire, de diviser et de « Meultiplier », il pensait que c'était pour qu'il passe du temps avec elle).

Haibara leva ses sourcils.

Quelque chose que même Kudo ne pouvait pas supporter. Ça devait être sérieux. Conan était une des personnes les plus patientes qu'elle n'ait jamais connue, et si il ne pouvait pas la supporter, personne ne pouvait la supporter. Elle arrêta de saisir son texte, mais seulement pour une seconde, avec de continuer, ce sourir habituel au coin de ses lèvrs. Conan s'étala sur le sofa, et y resta un moment, pour ce calmer. Puis il les ouvrit en grand, il voyait à peu près où il voulait aller.

Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent, à lui, puisque chaque petite idée venait directement claire comme de l'eau de roche directement. Mais cette fois-ci c'était un embryon d'idée, qu'il devait travailler lentement et discrètement. Il s'assit droit comme un piquet, se remuant le menton avec vigueur. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le Professeur le regardait avec des yeux de poisson, et qu'il bougeait sa main devant ses yeux. Haibara fit tourner sa chaise à roulettes pour regarder la scène.

A quoi Kudo pouvait-il bien penser CETTE fois ?, se demanda-t-elle, amusée. Il pouvait toujours trouver un moyen de la surprendre, en bon autant qu'en mal. Son cerveau marchait comme l'éclair, et elle se demanda si il pouvait un jour ne plus la surprendre. Il sourit.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

Puis il se mordilla la lèvre.

Puis il soupira.

Elle sourit, amusée de toutes les expressions faciales qu'il venait d'aborder en quelques secondes, et retourna à son travail. Le cerveau de Conan fonctionnait à 100 à l'heure. Puis il sourit. Le sourire du fameux détective. Puis, il se retourna vers Haibara.

-Oi, Haibara, dit-il.

Elle se retourna, sourcils en l'air.

« Montre-moi ta magie... », pensa-t-elle « Kudo-kun ».

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, déclara-t-il, « malheureusement ! »

-Quoi de neuf ?, demanda-t-elle, en faisant rouler ses yeux.

Il ne répondit pas, ce qu'il la surprit, et prit une profonde respiration, pour une tâche qui devait être plutôt mauvaise.

-Que veux-tu ?, demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit.

Ayumi sauta sur son lit, prêt à appeler Conan, son téléphone coincé entre ses mains. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, et tous deux avaient douze ans maintenant, et elle pensait avoir l'autorité légale de s'appeler sa petite amie. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas l'air d'être un tout petit peu attaché à elle, mais elle s'était convaincue que c'était parce qu'il était timide de nature, et qu'il ne savait pas comment montrer son amour pour elle ouvertement.

Aucune fille n'avait la chance de lui parler quand elle était là, à part pour sa meilleure amie, Haibara. Elle se sourit à elle-même, en regardant au poster sur le mur. Puis elle s'arrêta de réfléchir une seconde. Mais elle pensait vraiment qu'il était extraordinairement beau et charmant, et que c'était de son devoir de garder tout ça.

Elle appuya sur les touches, excitée.

-Ta PETITE-AMIE ?!

Le visage d'Haibara changea du choc, à l'amusement, à un autre masque sans émotion. « Tu l'as refais, Kudo », pensa-t-elle, amusée intérieurement.

-Je ne pense pas, non, répliqua-t-elle froidement. « J'ai des personnes que je connais, et une réputation en jeu ».

Le Professeur rigola.

-Allez, Haibara !, la supplia-t-il. « Tu n'as qu'à faire semblant d'être ma petite-amie avant la fin de l'année scolaire, et c'est seulement dans 4 semaines ! Et après, Ayumi me lâchera enfin les baskets ! Allez, c'est facile, pour une brillante actrice comme toi !

-Oublie-ça. Trouve une autre fille.

-Je n'ai PAS d'autre fille !, dit Conan, en hésitant.

Soudainement, le téléphone portable de Conan sonna, et un éclair coupa le ciel. Si la situation n'avait pas été si extrême, il aurait rit.

-Je suis sûr que c'est elle, là !, dit-elle, un sourire au creux des lèvres.

-Haibara !, rugit-il, énervé.

-Oui, Kudo ?, demanda-t-elle, en feignant l'innocence.

Le Professeur rentrait sa tête plus profondément dans le sofa, des coussins dans la bouche, n'arrivant pas à arrêter le fou rire.

-S'il te plait..., demanda Conan.

Le téléphone s'arrêta de sonner.

-Tu vois ?, dit-elle, souriante. « Elle a raccroché ! ».

-Elle n'arrête jamais tant que quelqu'un ne répond pas, dit-il, en se mordant la lèvre. Le téléphone reprit sa cacophonie, et il lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

-Je te l'avais DIT !, dit-il, la voix presque tremblante.

-Va en Enfer d'abord., déclara-t-elle, en se retournant vers son ordinateur.

-Après que tu ais promis de faire semblant d'être ma petite-amie !, dit-il.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Tu es serieux à propos de ça.

-Je suis serieux à propos de ça, oui !

Le téléphone continua de sonner.

Elle sembla plongée dans une réflexion, avant de sourire.

-OK, mais seulement après que tu ais fait quelques petites choses pour moi.

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-il, impatiemment.

-De un, tu me dois un robe.

-Ouais, dit-il.

-Une bien.

-Oui.

-Une chère.

-OUI, dit-il, en s'attendant au pire.

Elle sourit.

-Et tu dois répéter ce que je dis.

-Ca sonne, HAIBARA !

-Elle continuera, tu te souviens ?

Il mordilla sa lèvre.

-Shiho Miyano est la meilleure, dit-elle, se retournant vers son ordinateur.

-Shiho Miyano est la meilleure, répéta-t-il, en roulant ses yeux.

-La meilleure des meilleures, dit-elle.

-La meilleure des meilleures, répéta-t-il.

Vous voyez, Ai Haibara était quelqu'un qui aimait abuser de son autorité, et elle en ABUSAIT.

-Shinichi Kudo est un idiot qui n'a jamais embrassé quelqu'un, qui s'enferme dans sa chambre du jour au matin, en espérant se faire embaucher pour des affaires avec des personnes qui termineront mortes ou gay. Il a aussi quelques amis, tout en étant absorbé par ses travaux de détectives, et des livres tout autour de lui, qui entourent sa grande tête arrogante.

Conan l'aurait étranglée s'il n'y avait pas de conséquences.

Il regarda son téléphone.

Et soupira.

-Shinichi Kudo est un idiot qui n'a jamais embrassé quelqu'un, qui s'enferme dans sa chambre du jour au matin, en esperant se faire embaucher pour des affaires avec des personnes qui termineront mortes ou gay. Il a aussi quelques amis, tout en étant absorbé par ses travaux de détéctives, et des livres tout autour de lui, qui entourent sa grande tête arrogante, récita-t-il.

Elle sourit, satisfaite.

-Bravo, tu as une mémoire fantastique... !

-Et TU, as une malveillance fantastique !, dit-il, comme en crachant du venin.

Elle sourit une fois de plus, en regardant le téléphone.

-Va en Enfer, dit-elle, en lui clignant de l'œil.

Il lui lança un regard de mépris, et décrocha.

-Allô, dit-il avec lassitude.

-Salut, chéri, dit-elle en rougissant. Tu savais que c'était moi ?

-Ooooui..., dit-il faiblement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant Haibara s'approcher de lui, un sourire sur le visage. Elle prit le téléphone de sa main, et le mit à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle avait le noeud-papillon changeur de voix dans la main. Il haleta.

Il ne va quand même pas...Va-t-elle ?

-Co-chan, dit-elle dans une voix si douce que ça surprit le Professeur, qui releva la tête de ses coussins. « Qui est-ce ? »

-Co-chan ?, demanda Ayumi. « Je coyais que j'étais la seule qui pouvait t'appeler comme ça ! Qu'est ce qu'Haibara fait à coté de toi ?

-Ferme-là pour une seconde, Ayumi, dit Haibara, imitant parfaitement la voix de Conan. « Ou au moins trois, OK ? Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi, mais accroche-toi ! ».

-Pourquoi parles-tu à Ayumi, Co-chan ?, demanda Haibara, la voix toujours aussi douce, en enlevant le nœud-papillon de ses lèvres. « Alors, pourquoi parles-tu à Ayumi, Co-chan ? », dit Haibara, toujours aussi douce. C'était impressionant. C'était comme un One-Man Show. « Tu ne même donc plus ? ».

-Je t'aime, moi aussi !, dit-elle, en mettant le nœud-papillon près d'elle.

Elle éteignit le téléphone, et le balança en l'air, et Conan le rattrapa, puis elle se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Terminé, dit-elle.

La bouche de Conan était encore ouverte en grand.

-Extraordinaire, Ai-kun !, dit le Professeur, en tapant dans ses mains.

-Comment étais-je ?, demanda Haibara à Conan.

-Extraordinaire..., il était encore sans voix.

Elle sourit.


	2. Les plans d'Haibara Ai

_Startold/Tim Kudo, en Co-Opération avec Yami Cécile et Jack-Adam,_

_basé sur l'oeuvre originale « Ai Edogawa » de Jack-Adam,_

_sont fiers de vous présenter :_

**Tim's Stories : Ai Edogawa**

* * *

Et la fic se poursuit ! La fin se termine par un super cliffhanger (oui, je sais, j'adore ça), même si cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé !

* * *

Ayumi eut l'air vide pendant un petit moment, en laissant tomber son téléphone au sol, la bouche ouverte et fermée continuellement. Qu'est ce que...Qu'est ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Elle secoua un peu la tête, comme pour se remettre d'aplomb. Elle ne devait pas être stupide et irrationnelle. Conan l'aimait. Euh...Pas vrai ? Elle regarda la photo où elle était avec tous les autres « Détective Boys ». Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

C'était vrai qu'Haibara était bien plus proche de Conan que beaucoup d'autre personnes, mais ça c'était parce qu'elle avait baissé un peu ses défenses contre elle, puisqu'Haibara était son amie. Elle était son amie, pas vrai ? Elle regarda l'horloge au dessus de sa chambre.

Dans environ trente minutes, elle devait être au lit. Tout ce dont elle avait le temps était un bain- court- une lecture de son livre préféré, et c'était direct dans son lit. Elle soupira. Au moins, il y avait collège le jour suivant, et elle était sûre qu'il devait y avoir une explication logique à ses actions. Peut-être que c'était un poisson d'avril.

Elle embrassa sa photo de Conan, et alla au bain.

Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas que les poissons d'avril ne se donnaient pas en Juin.

Conan baya, et se leva du sofa. « Bon, », dit-il, « Je retourne chez Ran. Elle va commencer à s'inquiéter. ».

-Non, dit Haibara, fermement.

Si fermement qu'il se retourna, surpris.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-On va devoir aller au Collège ensemble, ou Ayumi ne recevra pas l'impact complat. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle sera là, devant la maison, demain, pour voir si nous sommes ensemble ou pas. Mais elle ne se montrera pas, c'est sûr.

Conan fut surprise un moment.

Elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

-Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas pour autre chose ?, demanda-t-il, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

He sembla surprise un moment, avant d'aborder un sourir timide sur les lèvres, et de s'approcher de lui. Conan trembla quand elle s'approcha de lui, sentant sa respiration, son nez à quelques centimètres du siens.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai accepté de jouer ta petite-amie ?, murmura-t-elle, mettant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Il haleta (très fort, ais-je envie de dire), tandis que le Professeur ouvrit la bouche, en choc.

- Si ça ne te gène pas, dit-elle, en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, « Je partagerais avec joie mon lit avec toi ».

-Je...euh..., balbutia-t-il.

Elle recula de quelques pas, en souriant.

-Je rigole, dit-elle, en ré-arrangeant sa jupe.

Le Professeur commença à rigoler, tandis que le visage de Conan passa vite de l'embarassement à la colère. « Haibara-, », dit-il. Elle se retourna, en souriant « Oui, Kudo ? ».

Il sentit la colère partir, et souffla.

-Rien. Professeur-, pourriez-vous me donner le téléphone ?

-Aucun problème, Casanova !, répondit-il, amusé.

Haibara sourit en regardant Conan s'éloigner.

«_ Tu pense que j'ai montré tous mes tours, Kudo-kun ?_ », pensa-t-elle.

«_ Je commence à peine_ ».

Conan se reveilla le matin suivant, son dos lui faisant mal.

Il s'assit dans son lit. Il était six heures du matin. Il avait encore deux heures avant que les cours ne commencent, mais il quitta son lit, regardant sur les cotés eux deux personnes à coté de lui. Le Prof lui avait donné un matelas, il ne dormait pas loin de d'Haibara.

Il sourit un peu à son visage dormant.

Penser qu'un enfant si mignon pouvait mettre un des créateurs de plan le plus mal-famé lui faisait peur. Mais c'était aussi une des raisons qui la faisait adorable, il pensait. Dans le noir, il s'habilla (ou tenta de s'habiller). Sa façon de s'habiller avait totalement changée : plus de costard avec un gros nœud-papillon, et heureusement, car il y avait de grosses brutes dans le Collège (m'enfin, la popularité de Conan le défendait de se faire frapper par ces brutes, qui se moquait tout le temps des autres élèves)

Il y eu un bruit de quelqu'un qui bougeait dans son lit, et donc il mit ses lunettes sur son nez, incertain. Il devait les mettre toute le temps, à cause de sa grosse ressemblance avec son ancien-lui, et il avait peur que quelqu'un ne le remarque. Peut-être Haibara avait-elle raison ? Peut-être qu'il devrait vraiment déménager chez le Professeur.

-Kudo ?, demanda Haibara, en massant ses yeux.

-Ouais, demanda-t-il.

Il ne dit plus rien, mais se leva, en donnant un coup de pied dans les couvertures pour les repousser. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais si tôt ? Ne doit-on pas te jeter un rocher sur la tête pour que tu ne te réveille, d'habitude ? »

-Hey, pas TOUT le temps, dit-il, en mettant les mains en l'air, pour se défendre.

Elle sourit.

-Que vas-tu faire, aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-il prudemment. « Je ne veux pas que tu ailles trop loin. Elle est encore une fille, elle est beaucoup plus jeune que nous, donc je ne veux pas que tu y ailles sérieusement, quoi... ».

-Awww, c'est si gentil de ta part !, répondit-elle, un sourir moqueur sur son visage.

Il rougit.

-Mais relaxe un peu, dit-elle, en haussant ses épaules. « Je pensais exactement à la même chose. Je ne voudrais même pas tapper sur la surface de son cœur, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si gentille avec moi. Je suis contente que tu m'aie choisie plutôt qu'une autre fille. Elle n'en est que plus irritée. Profondément.

Il fit un « oui » de la tête, l'air sérieux.

-L'équipe d'Ayumi est assez forte, je doit dire. Si j'étais au même âge qu'elle, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me défendre de moi-même. Je pense qu'on va devoir demander de l'aide d'autre de tes amis. Elle a déjà deux garçons, et peut-être deux filles, prêtes à frapper et à faire du mal. Mais ce sont tous des humaines, et ont donc leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. On va devoir forcer leurs faiblesses, et essayer de les éviter quand ils attaquent tous en même temps. S'ils attaquent tous en même temps, et que je n'arrive pas à m'échapper, tu seras là pour me donner un coup de main.

Il fit une fois de plus un « oui » de la tête.

-En tout, il y a Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, et cette fille qui s'appelle Sumiko, dit-elle, sérieuse. Conan commença à compter sur ses doigts. Ayumi est sûrement la plus dure à avoir, parce qu'elle a le cerveau fait pour faire des stratégies. Pas le même genre de stratégies que les miennes, mais elle est connue pour faire des mauvaises choses dans les dos des gens, ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir regarder derrière moi tout le temps. Mais sa faiblesse c'est toi, et j'ai déjà une idée à l'interieur de ma tête. Ensuite, il y a Genta. Il est musclé, c'est sûr, mais il est stupide, et une simple diversion marchera à la perfection. Mitsuhiko est plutôt intelligent, ce qui pourrait nous poser des problèmes, mais tous ses plans sont dans sa tête, et il ne dit jamais ce qu'il pense. Il n'oserait pas désobéir à Ayumi, donc il n'est pas un gros problème. Sumiko est assez faible, donc elle sera en dehors du tableau très bientôt. Questions ?

-Ouais, dit-il. Est-ce que tu sais comment ça va terminer ?

- On ne dirait pas pour Ayumi, mais elle a peu de volonté. On va juste devoir sortir ensemble pendant deux semaines, et ce sera bon.

Il hocha la tête.

-Ca a l'air bon,.

Haibara s'habilla, et ils partirent au Collège.

Comme Haibara l'avait prédit, ils avaient pu voir une petite ombre derrière un des pilliers électriques, et Conan fit un petit sourire. Haibara était forte. Très forte. Elle avait soudainement changé de personnalité, et elle tenait sa main, regardant le sol, en rougissant furieusement.

Conan la regarda, surpris.

Elle le regarda.

Et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, tout droit. Haibara avait mis sa tête sur son épaule, et lui avait mis son bras sur sa hanche. Ayumi mordit sa lèvre inférieure, de la haine dans son cœur. « _Tu veux jouer à ça, Haibara ? Je suis dans le jeu. Je suis totalement dans le jeu._ ».

Il y avait de la pluie, ce jour là, et Conan et Haibara s'assirent, comme à leur habitude, ensemblent, et à coté. Ils virent Ayumi rentrer dans la salle de classe quelques secondes après, et la classe retint son souffle à ce qu'elle avait à dire à cette vue (qui devait être, pour elle, horrible).

-Bonne journée, Ai ? Conan ?, dit Ayumi, tandis que les élèves soufflaient un peu. Ayumi s'assit, don sourire habituel sur ses lèvres. Seule Haibara vit à travers ce masque. Elle fronça les yeux. Ce sourire avait quelque chose de mauvais. Elle avait déjà commencé à chercher des plans. Haibara se retourna et observa les regards de Genta, Mitsuhiko et Sumiko.

Ils sourièrent à Haibara.

Elle souria en retour.

Et, le jeu avait commencé.

C'était par expérience qu'elle savait que les garçons favorisaient la force, et que s'ils n'étaient pas contents avec vous, pendant la récréation, ils viendraient et diraient « Je ne suis pas content avec toi ». Mais les filles, voyez-vous, travaillent en secret, et vous font mal dans votre dos. Ayumi n'était pas si idiote, après tout. Si elle avait été en colère, ronchonnante, Haibara aurait pu se douter de quelque chose, qu'Ayumi faisait quelque chose dans son dos. Mais avec ce sourire, Haibara savait qu'elle avait un plan. Un plutôt bon.

Elle sortit son emploi du temps, et ignora Ayumi qui essayait de se mettre en contact avec elle, en lui tapotant le dos. Elle regarda les matières, un sourcil en l'air. Ensuite, il y avait Physique-Chimie, suivi par deux heures d'Éducation Sportive. Après le repas, une heure de maths, une autre d'Anglais. Elle préparait lentement son plan. Elle ne pensait pas faire quelque chose à Ayumi cette journée-là, sauf si elle attaquait, mais elle était toujours sur sa garde.

Pendant l'heure de Chimie, Ayumi ne pouvait rien faire, puisque dans un cours de 5ème, ils ne travaillaient avec des matériaux dangereux, comme des acides (même s'ils étaient très dilués), elle ne pouvait pas lui faire mal en lui donnant des tubes à essai brisés, des microscopes avec un ressort dessous, ou quelques chose comme ça. En fait, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de faire ses exercices, et écouter.

Ensuite, il y avait deux heures d'Education Sportive, et elle devait faire attention, ou Ayumi pouvait lui envoyer ''accidentellement'' un ballon dans la tête. Mais les garçons jouaient séparement des filles, donc elle ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir une blessure grave. En plus, la plupart des filles étaient dans son camp, dû à son intelligence et à son cool, donc personne n'allait être d'accord avec Ayumi ou Sumiko pour lui faire mal. Et en plus, ces deux filles étaient faibles.

Ensuite, il y avait Maths, mais le professeur était juste trop sévère pour qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose.

Ensuite, il y avait deux heures d'Anglais. Encore une fois, Ayumi ne pouvait rien faire, puisque c'était une leçon de jeu d'acteur, en anglais. Ils devaient faire une petite pièce, et Ayumi ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal (comme lui donner une gifle) devant tout le monde sans se faire gronder.

Elle sourit à elle-même en rangeant son emploi du temps dans son sac, et le ferma avec la fermeture éclaire. Tant qu'Ayumi ne faisait rien ou ne faisait rien de stupide envers Conan, elle n'avait pas trop à s'inquiéter.

-Ai-chan, dit Ayumi, doucement.

-Oui, demanda Haibara.

Haibara voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle était incertaine, mais aussi de la trahison, mais ne savait pas si elle devait le dire. Haibara la regarda se battre contre elle-même mentalement, amusée. Allait-elle le faire ? Elle se le demandait bien. Elle se sentait anormalement méchante, cette journée là, elle se l'était admis. Si Ayumi lui avait fait ça une semaine auparavant, Haibara lui aurait juste donné un petit coup sur l'épaule et lui aurait dit de se relaxer, en lui avouant que tout ce truc de petite-amie était juste une blague, et les trois, suivits de Genta et Mitsuhiko, auraient eus un grand fou rire.

Mais ce qu'elle avait fait à Conan était obscène, elle était pratiquement sûre qu'elle avait mis un petite caméra passe partout dans sa salle de bain, un jour où elle était venue. Mais elle était quand même un enfant, et à part si elle lui faisait quelque chose, ou si elle ennuyait Conan jusqu'au bout du noyau de la Terre, et ne lui ferait rien. Elle était encore humaine, après tout.

-Rien, dit-elle, en se retournant.

Haibara sourit tristement.

« _Désolée_ », pensa-t-elle. « _Mais ce qui doit être fait, doit être fait._ ».

Ayumi regarda son équipe du coin de l'œil. Ils montèrent leur pouce. Elle sourit.

Comme Haibara l'avait prédit, Ayumi ne lui fit rien pendant la leçon de Chimie, à part la questionner à propos de ce qu'elle pensait de la leçon, seulement pour qu'Haibara réponde qu'elle aurait préférait travers le Sahara sur le dos d'un chameau gay. Le professeur les attrapèrent par l'oreille, et les mirent sur le mur au fond de la classe.

Haibara était vraiment impressionnée par Ayumi, tellement son jeu d'acteur était superbe qu'elle avait presque oublié qu'Ayumi complotait une revanche contre elle, et elle se dit que c'était une pitié pour les gens qui croisaient son chemin en essayant de l'arrêter.

Avant qu'ils ne le sachent, c'était l'heure de l'Eduction Physique. Ayumi ne s'était pas changée à coté d'Haibara, ce qui était nouveau, alors Haibara leva les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle préparait. Au bout des vestiaires, Ayumi et Sumiko parlaient.

-Okay, dit Ayumi, Haibara est très populaire au Collège avec les garçons, autant qu'avec les filles, et aprèsa voir questionné un bon nombre de personnes, j'ai compris ce que les gens trouvaient aussi bien chez elle.

Sumiko hocha la tête.

-De un, ils aiment son intelligence. Et ça, on ne peut directement rien y faire. On va essayer de changer les résultats aux examens quand le prof sort de la salle, mais je sais que pour moi ce serait impossible de changer les notes même si je change les 3 en 8, les professeurs découvriraient la supercherie. En plus, les professeurs savent qu'elle a toujours 100 points chaque fois, et lui poseraient la question si elle perdait ne serait-ce qu'un point. Et puis même si Genta, Mitsuhiko ou toi avait la même écriture, ça ne ferait rien.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Sumiko, bêtement.

-Parce qu'elle met les notes en ligne, sur Internet, dit Ayumi, en soupirant. Comme tous les autres professeurs.

-Oh, dit Sumiko.

-Ensuite, c'est qu'elle est très belle. Je pense que je vais mettre une poudre ou quelque chose dans son assiette pour qu'elle tombe malade. Tu pourrais créer une diversion pendant que je met ça dans son assiette. Après toutes ces années où nous étions amies, je sais qu'elle est forte en Chimie et en réaction du corps, et donc trouvera une parade si je lui fais avoir des rougeurs, ou des trucs comme ça. Donc, la meilleure chose est la poudre éternuante.

-Okay, dit Sumiko.

-Troisièmement, dit Ayumi en fronçant les sourcils, c'est qu'elle est toujours relaxée, coole. Je pense que je vais lui mettre de la poudre à gratter dans les vêtements, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Ouais...

-Troisièmement, c'est qu'elle a une réputation intouchable, continua-t-elle. Donc même si je fait passer des mauvaises rumeurs à son propos, personne ne me prêtera attention. Mais j'y donnerais juste un petit coup, pour voir ce que ça donne.

-Ouais, dit Sumiko.

-Mais, il y a de mauvaises choses à propos d'elle, dit Ayumi. Elle est quand même humaine, tu sais. Une des ses premières faiblesses est qu'elle n'est pas bonne en sport, mais quand même meilleure que beaucoup d'autres, donc je vais rayer ça de la liste. Elle pausa un moment.

J'ai lu son journal intime, un jour, dit-elle, en souriant. Elle disait que sa sœur était morte, tuée par balle, d'un truc qui s'appelle « L'Organisation des Hommes en Noir ». Je pense que c'est du toc, mais si on la chance de jouer dans une pièce de théâtre ou un truc dans le genre, on jouera ça, pour savoir qu'on est contre elle.

-Bingo, dit Sumiko. On doit faire un court drama aujourd'hui.

-Excellent, dit Ayumi, avant de sortir du vestiaire.

Mais avant, elle leva les sourcils vers Sumiko.

-Est-ce que tu ne sais que dire « Ouais », ou « Okay » ?

-Ouais, répondit Sumiko.

L'Education Physique finit assez vite, et c'était le moment de la cantine, puis de la récréation. Conan était passé aux vestiaires pour se changer, mais Haibara, voulant absolument être dans les premiers à aller à la cantine, était restée dans son uniforme d'Education Physique. Plusieurs garçons la regardèrent, rougissants, puis fixèrent leur regard sur le sol, en faignant l'innoncence. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, Conan rougit, en voyant ses jambes nues, et essaya de se concentrer sur sa nourriture. Mais Haibara le vit.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais un voyeur, Kudo-kun, dit-elle d'une voix suva, en se penchant vers lui, ce qui lui fit cracher l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche. Se pourrait-il que je vienne de découvrir un des tes fétiches secrets ? Son visage était maintenant noir brique, et il bougea un peu dans son pantalon. Elle prit un peu d'eau et dit « Je rigooooole... ».

-Haibara !, dit Ayumi en s'approchant, tout en souriant.

Haibara sourit à son tour.

-Jette un œil à ça !, dit-elle, en plaçant une photo devant son visage, en laissant tomber de la poudre à éternuer dans ses aliments, qui était au creux de sa main (Essayez, ça a marché pour moi. J'adore faire des blagues). En fait, elle l'avait si bien fait qu'aucun de ces deux pas-tellement-adolescents n'avaient remarqués. Haibara vit qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière le sourrir de la fille. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle regarda à la photo qu'elle avait planté devant ses yeux, depuis maintenant, quelques bonnes secondes.

C'était elle, dans les vestiaires, vêtue de la tenue de sport des filles.

Haibara leva un sourcil, et Conan commençait à rougir.

-Okay, dit-elle. C'est une photo de moi. Et ben ?

-Oh, c'est rien, dit Ayumi, en mettant la photo dans la poche. C'est juste que beaucoup de garçons dans ce Collège seraient heureux d'avoir, dans leurs poche, une photo de toi en culotte et dans un T-Shirt mince.

Conan commençait à avoir une petite idée de Shiho, habillée comme ça, mais évacua ces idées de sa tête.

Haibara fronça les sourcils au sourire trompeur d'Ayumi.

Elle avait le faire, pensa-t-elle. Elle allait le faire.

-Si tu veux, dit-elle, confiante, en croisant les jambes. Ayumi fit un pas de recul. Mais je pense que les garçons paieront beaucoup plus pour une photo de toi dans...un habit de bain...

Elle se regardèrent.

Ayumi savait dans son cœur que plus de la moitié de ces garçons paieraient deux fois le prix d'une photo d'Haibara en T-Shirt et en culotte pour une photo d'elle totalement nue. Mais elle garda son visage.

Puis Ayumi sourit.

-Merci, dit-elle, et partant.

Haibara sourit, doucement.

-C'est pas bon, de tout vouloir garder pour sois, murmura-t-elle, en remettant sa nourriture comme préoccupation principale.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

-Haibara-penses-tu qu'elle avait un motif ultérieur à te montrer cette photo ?, demanda-t-il, en précaution.

-Oui, dit-elle, en fermant les yeux avec douleur. Elle arrêta de manger. Elle recracha le riz qu'elle avait dans la bouche, et essaya de nettoyer sa gorge avec de l'eau. Elle plaça doucement sa main sur le dessus du riz, et sentit les grains de la poudre à éternuer. « Il suffit d'une seule seconde où je laisse ma garde, et voilà ce qui arrive ».

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?, demanda Conan.

Haibara renifla le riz.

-Poudre à éternuer, dit-elle. Ca marche après dix minutes. J'imagine que ke vais devoir dépenser de l'argent sur des mouchoirs, hm ?

Conan soupira.

-Excuse-moi, Haibara.

Elle sourit, sincèrement. « Ca n'importe pas...Tout pour un ami ! »

Il sentit son visage devenir chaud.

-Et en plus, je gagne une robe gratuite, dit-elle, en souriant.

La rougeur éloigna son visage comme une boule de bowling tombée dans un Grand Canyon remplit d'eau.

C'était vrai, elle éternuait à n'en plus pouvoir, et un grand nombre de garçons et filles lui donnèrent leurs mouchoirs, des regards concernés sur leur visage, et ce n'est que là que Conan comprit à quel point Haibara avait des fans dans le Collège. Une fille l'invita à sa maison pour qu'elle puisse manger de la soupe au poulet, un garçon lui donna son mouchoir tissé dans les coins avec de la soie, et il jura qu'il avait vu ce même garçon garder ce même mouchoir.

Ayumi était contente quand elle voyait le nez d'Haibara emplit de morve et tout rouge, mais était énervée et jalouse que toutes ces personnes souciaient pour elle, et que la haine qu'elle avait contre elle serait évaporée en cours d'Anglais.

Haibara allait mieux en Anglais, et elle coopéra avec Conan pour la petite scène qu'ils devaient jouer. Sans trop de surprise, ils virent Ayumi se diriger automatiquement vers Sumiko. Elle regarda vers Conan, incertaine, et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Haibara fronça les sourcils. Ayumi était prêt à faire quelque chose.

Ils allèrent groupe par groupe, et quelques minutes après le début du groupe, Ayumi et Sumiko se levèrent, sous les applaudissements et les encouragement (à vrai dire, Ayumi était assez populaire avec les garçons dans la classe : soit ils suivaient Haibara, soit Ayumi, soit, euh...les deux). Ayumi n'était donc pas si impopulaire avec les garçons, après tout, mais la plupart des cœurs étaient vers Haibara. Devais-je le préciser ?

Quand elles commencèrent, Haibara se relaxa un peu, les regardant faire un duel de pistolets, mais quand Sumiko commença à faire semblant de mourir et de pleurer et de dire à Ayumi de s'enfuir de l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir, un goutte de sueur descendit le dos d'Haibara. -Ayumi- est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment... ? Elles terminèrent pas Ayumi, pleurante, à genoux aux cotés de Sumiko. Les yeux d'Haibara étaient emplis de rage, et des gouttes inconnues menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux.

-Haibara-, murmura Conan.

Haibara jeta un regard noir à Ayumi.

Ayumi sourit un peu, tandis que la classe applaudissait.

-Qui veut y aller ensuite ?, demanda la professeur.

-Moi et Co-chan, dit Haibara, en souriant et en forçant ses derniers mots, en souriant à Ayumi. Celle-ci fit comme si de rien n'était, et la classe commença à s'agiter, des murmures se faisant entendre. Ils firent une petite scène de discussion entre un scientifique et et un détective (je vous laisse trouver qui était qui), une pièce plutôt bien faite, qui leur valurent des sourires et des applaudissements.

Haibara cachait son sourire.

Ils étaient proches de la fin, ils ne leur restait que quelques secondes.

Le moment de finir.

-Merci, Tantei-san, dit-elle, un sourire sur son visage, tandis qu'elle mettait ses bras derrière le cou de Conan. Conan était en choc, ça ne faisait pas parti de la pièce. Mais allait-elle rajouter des scène à cause d'Ayumi ? Mais il ne connaissait pas ces nouvelles scènes, alors est-ce-qu'il-

-Vous êtes la bienve- , dit-il, mais il fut coupé par ses lèvres douces collées contre les siennes.

* * *

A dans deux semaines !

* * *

_**Tim Kudo**_


	3. Clic

_Startold/Tim Kudo, en Co-Opération avec Yami Cécile et Jack-Adam,_

_basé sur l'oeuvre originale « Ai Edogawa » de Jack-Adam,_

_sont fiers de vous présenter :_

**Tim's Stories : Ai Edogawa**

C'était comme lâcher une bombe.

Conan était planté la, les mains d'Haibara le rapprochant tout doucement des ses lèvres. Il ne recula pas, voulant plus- voulant la touche de partout.

Haibara l'éloigna, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Il y avait des applaudissement venant de toute la salle, mais la plupart des élèves de la classe ne pouvait pas car ils étaient encore trop choqués pour bouger. Plus de la moitié des garçons jetaient des mauvais regards à Conan de jalousie, d'autres filles contentes, des grands sourires sur leur visage, en applaudissant Haibara. La professeur regarda des deux cotés de la salle ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, mais après quelques secondes d'hésitement, elle fit un bruit avec sa gorge.

Mais comme personne ne prêtait attention à elle, et fit un bruit dix fois plus fort, tellement fort que même la femme de ménage qui était venue vider la poubelle la regarda, sans ne pouvoir rien dire. -Bon, dit la prof, plutôt énervée. Maintenant que j'ai l'attention de tout le monde, à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus ce genre de comportement dans mon cours. Maintenant, si vous voulez-

Ayumi n'entendais pas. Sa bouche était encore ouverte, en choc, ses yeux suivants Haibara du regard. Celle-ci le remarqua et lui rendit un petit sourire. Elle coupa sa trajectoire habituelle, en prétextant d'avoir perdu quelque chose, pour se pencher sous la table d'Ayumi. En tendant l'oreille, celle-ci entendit :

-Ne parle plus jamais- de ma sœur.

Elle baissa sa tête, encore plus choquée, mais vit qu'Haibara était déjà partie, se faisant encouragée complimentée ou félicitée par ses camarades. Elle regarda le sol, la haine jusque dans le noyau de son cœur. « _Okay, d'accord_ », _pensa-t-elle. « Fais comme tu veux. Je te ferais détruire. J'étais celle supposée prendre son premier baiser. Je vais ruiner ta vie, Haibara. Je vais la ruiner complétement. _»

Conan vit l'expression faciale d'Ayumi et se tourna vers Haibara.

-Haibara-, dit-il, pas très sûr de lui.

-Ne fais pas attention, répondit Haibara, en ignorant Ayumi. Elle sera de retour à la normale demain.

Conan la regarda s'asseoir, ces lèvres s'écartant un peu, laissant sortir sa langue toucher ses lèvres sèches. Il secoua la tête. C'était quoi son problème ? C'était quoi cette obsession soudaine avec Haibara ? Il sursauta et se leva quand le professeur l'appela.

Conan était resté chez le Professeur une fois de plus, cette nuit là. Il commençait à s'attacher à l'odeur de cette chambre, loin de l'odeur de la chambre de Kogoro (odeur mélange de bière et de cigarette, si je puis dire). Il aimait se positionner devant la grande fenêtre de cette maison, sentant l'air le chatouiller. Peut être qu'Haibara avait raison. Peut être qu'il devrait vraiment rester chez le Professeur. Il était sur que ça ne le génerais pas, maintenant qu'Haibara payait tout les frais en gagnant de l'argent sur des formulaires en ligne, et il était sur qu'il pouvait avoir un boulot quelque part.

-Alors ?, demanda-t-il à Haibara, qui était assise devant un ordinateur, tapant vigoureusement sur les touches.

-Alors quoi ?, demanda-t-elle, ennuyée.

-Donc, comment va le plan, et tout ça ?, demanda-t-il. Elle avait l'air vraiment enervée contre toi, aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si elle va être mauvaise demain.

Elle sourit.

-C'est impossible, répondit-elle, en se retournant vers lui avec sa chaise à roulettes. Un exemple simpe : tu es une fille qui aime un gars. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu vois qu'une autre fille l'embrasse devant toute la classe ? Ce serait juste stupide de l'étrangler, ou faire quelque chose comme ça. Primo, parce qu'Ayumi sait que je suis plus forte qu'elle, et je l'ai montré parfaitement en cours de Self-Défense, Secundo, c'est parce que les filles agissent dans le dos des gens, pour que les gens qu'elle aime ne voient pas son vrai coté. Est-ce que tu sortirais avec Ayumi si tu savais qu'elle avait fait du mal à ton amie ?

-J'imagine que non, dit-il, plutôt impressionné. Depuis quand sais-tu tout ça ? Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme toi le saurait.

Elle le regarda, ayant l'air plutôt offensé.

-N-Non !, dit-il, en réalisant son erreur, T'es pas comme une garçon manqué, c'est juste que tu ne fais pas trop de trucs mignons...

Il se frappa mentalement pour avoir dit pareille chose, et essaya de se rattraper.

-Non ! J-Je n'ai pas-dit que tu n'étais pas mignonne ou autre chose-c'est juste que tu n'agis pas comme Ran-ou...voila...

Ses sourcils étaient maintenant en menace de disparaître sous ses cheveux tellement elle les avait monté haut.

-Je-euh, non-enfin, il balbutia, avant de jeter sa tête en arrière.

-Bien, alors, dit-elle, sa voix proche du sarcasme. Si tu veux que je m'habille avec du vison ou que j'imite Mickey Mouse, dit le moi. Mais pendant ce temps, je veux terminer ça rapidement, pour que je puisse avoir ma robe que tu m'as promis. Maintenant, part.

Elle reprit son clavier entre les mains et continua de taper dessus.

Conan mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait lui demander depuis l'après-midi, mais il ne savait pas si ce serait intelligent ou pas.

Elle arrêta de taper, sentant son hésitation.

-Quoi encore, Kudo ?

Il n'y avait rien dans sa voix. Pas l'irritation habituelle que seule elle avait. Il n'y avait pas de marque de stress ou de précipitation dans aucun des mots. Non, juste une vrai question, à laquelle il devait y avoir une réponse.

Il regarda à coté, un petit rougissement sur ses joues.

-Si-Ayumi ne t'avais pas enervé...-m'aurais-tu quand même embrassé ?

Ses yeux s'aggrandirent.

-BONJOUR !, dit le Professeur, en ouvrant grand la porte, ce qui fit sursauter les deux ''adolescents''. J'ai acheté du tempura pour le diner ! C'est parti !, et avec ça, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre les assiettes et les couverts. Conan la regardait toujours, avec un petite regarda accusateur.

Haibara eut l'air choquée avant de retrouver son air habituel.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?, demanda-t-elle, avant de se lever pour aider le Professeur. Il la regarda partir, et s'assit, soupira, et s'assit sur le sofa. Après tout, on dirait qu'on peut jamais avoir une vraie réponse d'elle...

Mais un sourire fatigué apparut sur ses lèvres.

« _Mais je dois la laisser faire_ », pensa-t-il. «_ Puisqu'elle veut toujours avoir l'air imperméable _».

Chimie (Deux heures), Maths (Deux heures), Cantine et récréation, Japonais, SVT (Deux heures).

-C'est aussi simple que ça, se dit Ayumi en se mordant les lèvres. Elle ne pourrait sûrement rien faire en Chimie, car il y allait avoir un contrôle, et elle allait devoir soutirer le plus d'aide et de réponse à Haibara et à Conan. Apparemment, elle allait devoir enfermer tous ses sentiments envers Haibara pour le moment, et le garder pour la matière suivante.

-Ayumi !, cria sa mère, le dîner est prêt !

-J'arrive tout de suite, maman !, Ayumi cria en retour, en se retournant vers sa liste.

Il y avait Maths, après ça, et c'était deux heures. Elle massa son menton. Elle avait déjà pense un moyen d'anéantir Haibara en entier, mais ne l'avait imaginé en entier. Pour le moment, Genta allait devoir attendre. Il était massif et musclée, c'était vrai, mais il ne pouvait faire de mal à Haibara comme ça, donc il était à exclure du plan, pour le moment.

-Le dîner, Ayumi !, cria sa mère une deuxième fois.

-J'ai entendu la première fois !, cria Ayumi.

En plus, le prof de Maths était strict, et très sévère, dont elle n'aurait pas de chance de tenter quelque chose contre Haibara, et n'en avait pas les boules, donc Maths était totalement en dehors du plan. C'était comme ça qu'elle le voyait. Son plan principale était simple, mais quand même fatal. C'était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire, évident. Elle ne pouvait pas encore faire savoir à Haibara qu'elle allait attaquer. Pas encore, non. Mais la classe devait être présente, et évidemment, Haibara ne devait rien suspecter.

-AYUMI !

-J'arrive !

Il y avait la cantine après ça, avec la récréation, et elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Elle commencerais doucement le plan le jour suivant. Embrasser Conan avait mis de coté toute l'amitié, et elle était prête à avoir Haibara avait tous les plus mauvais coups poussibles.

Il prit un crayon et un carnet et comme ça à écrire.

'' Palier 1 : Dénigrer Haibara

Elle posa son emploi du temps à coté d'elle et sourit. Oui, dénigrer était le premier palier sur la liste. Elle devait le faire avec précaution, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas la dénigrer tellement. Faire des scoops ne marchait pas sur elle, puisqu'elle était presque ''intouchable'' au Collège. Peut-être que pour le deuxième palier, elle allait prendre des photos en secret d'Haibara et les vendre, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Ayumi !, cria sa mère une fois de plus, le dîner refroidit !

-DANS UNE MINUTE !, répondit Ayumi.

Oui, elle allait commencer par Conan. Ce serait la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Elle demandera à Mistsuhiko ou quelqu'un d'autre pour lui en parler, en le glissant dans une conversation. Ca la fera s'éloigner du but précis.

-AYUMI ! TU ES PUNIE DE SORTIE SI TU NE DESCENDS PAS DANS CETTE MINUTE !"

Ayumi roula ses yeux et soupira.

-J'arrive, dit-elle.

Son plan allait devoir attendre après le dîner.

-Quoi ?, demanda la voix inquiétée de Ran.

-Ouais, dit-il, inconfortable, en tappotant ses doigts sur la table devant lui. Je vais sûrement déménager chez le Professeur dans quelques jours. Ta mère reviendrait avec vous, pas vrai ? Si elle elle fait, alors, je pense qu'il n'y aurait plus de place supplémentaire pour moi...

-C'est vrai-, dit Ran, hésitante. Mais alors- tu me manquerais vraiment, Conan. Tu as été ici depuis des années, et ça ferait bizarre que tu ne sois pas dans nos pattes ! Qu'arriverait-il à Papa?Il sait bien que tu l'aides ici et là, quand tu arrives à trouver des indices... !

-Ouais, dit-il, un sourire sur son visage. Mais, ça ne veut pas dire que l'on ne se verrait plus ! Je pourrais passer à l'agence de temps en temps, et tu veux, tu peux toujours nous rendre visite chez le Professeur ! Et si ton père a besoin d'aide pour une enquête, il peut toujours m'appeler ! J'ai toujours mon téléphone portable sur moi !

Il y eut une pause.

-Oh, Conan- je ne sais pas...

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

Il savait qu'il regretterait un peu le fait d'être autour d'elle constamment et tout, mais il AVAIT le désir fort de vivre sa vie seul. Mais n'ayant que dix-sept, il devait attendre encore quelques petites années. Sauf si il se passait quelque chose et la pillule apparaissait dans ses mains. Ou Haibara l'avait trouvée sur Ebay ou Leboncoin. Il savait que Ran allait être émotionnelle, comme sur beaucoup de sujet, mais il commençait à être désespéré, et avait besoin d'aide rapidement.

Il regarda Haibara.

Elle sourit.

-Résout ça toi-même, Archie Andrews, dit-elle.

Le Professeur cracha le jus qu'il était en train de boire.

Il jeta un regard noir à tous les deux, et se re-concentra sur le téléphone. Tu vas vraiment me manquer, Ran, dit-il doucement dans le téléphone. Il y eut une pause. ''Tu me manqueras aussi, Conan. Je sais que je ne peux pas t'arrêter de partir, mais tu me rappelles tellement Shinichi que je-. Il y eut une autre pause. Il sourit douloureusement. Evidemment. Shinichi. Il savait que son nom allait apparaître quelque part.

Il savait qu'elle avait de bonnes intentions, et qu'elle avait des raisons de refuser, mais des fois elle allait trop loin, le remplissant de culpabilité et de douleur, et le stoppait de ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire au départ. Il secoua la tête. Reste fort. Garde tes convictions.

-Au revoir, Ran, dit-il, on reste en contact.

-Quoi, tu ne reviendras pas ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Non, dit-il simplement. Les déménageurs vont emporter mes objets, on restera en contact autant que possible.

Une autre pause.

-D'accord, Conan, dit-elle, en hoquetant. Mais souviens-toi de manger tes légumes, OK ?

-Oui, Ran, répondait-il docilement.

Puis elle posa le téléphone sur son socle.

Il le garda à coté de ses oreilles avant de le laisser tomber sur le meuble. Haibara le regardait, avec une sorte d'expression de douleur. Puis, elle changea à son sourir moqueur habituel. '' Tu as déjà cassé avec elle ?'', elle sourit. '' Tu l'as fait doucement et à la cool ?''.

-La ferme, dit-il, en rougissant quelque peu. ''Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ensuite ? ''

-Je ne FAIS rien, dit-elle. ''J'attaque ou je défends quand l'ennemi attaque''.

-Sûr, dit-il, d'un air penaud. Donc, que penses-tu faire quand elle t'attaqueras ? Elle avait l'air vachement énervée, tout à l'heure. ."

Elle hocha de la tête.

-Je sais, dit-elle, je sais. C'est pour ça qu'elle va procéder avec l'attaque des 10 paliers une fois de plus, comme pour beaucoup de gens.

-Le...quoi ?, demanda Conan.

Elle se retourna ?

-Les filles, d'habitude, enfoncent des poignards dans le dos des autres, mais quand l'autre lui enfonce un autre poignard, elle deviennent énervées. L'attaque des 10 paliers est juste un nom parmi tant d'autre. Mais il peut y avoir d'autres versions, comme l'attaque des 20 paliers, ou même des 30 paliers. Il pourrait y en avoir 10 000, ça dépend de la patience de la personne. Pour une personne comme Ayumi, même si elle est très patiente et calculative, est quand même agée de 12 ans. De plus, elle est faible du cœur, et en devient donc impatiente. Le plus qu'elle pourrait faire est dix, et si elle le termine vraiment, le l'applaudirait pour sa patience, mais aussi dans un sens sa stupidité, puisque plus on attend, plus la haine fade.

Conan la regarda avec la bouche ouverte.

-Qu'ya-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle, presque irritée.

-Comment sais-tu tellement de choses ?, questionna-t-il. " T'es-t-il déjà arrivé quelque chose comme ça dans le passé ?"

Il y eut une étincelle d'irritation dans ses yeux, et il se préparait à une remarque sarcastique, mais... '' Oui " dit-il simplement. " Oui, en effet." Il pensait qu'elle allait continuer, avant de monter ses sourcils, sourire, et continuer de taper sur les touches disfonctionelles de l'ordinateur. Il poussa un cri d'irritation, et se balança sur sa chaise. Puis il rencontra ses yeux.

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Qui ?, demanda-t-il.

-Vermouth, dit-elle, elle essaya de faire tourner sa chaise mais il se jeta dessus, pour empêcher de la faire tourner, mais faillit la lâcher suite au regard venimeux dans ses yeux.

-Quand ? Quoi ? Comment ? Où ?, demanda-t-il, en agitant ses mains dans les airs.

Elle souleva un sourcil.

-Pourquoi si curieux ?, demanda-t-elle.

Il ouvrit sa bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer, avant de lâcher sa chaise. '' Tant pis '', dit-il, en allant se jeter sur le divan. Elle regarda en l'air.

Elle sourit.

Il n'avait qu'à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille le lui dire, pensa-t-elle, avant de retourner tout son attention sur son ordinateur.

Mitsuhiko et Genta étaient dans la salle à manger d'Ayumi, Sumiko faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. "Pourquoi Ayumi nous a-t-elle demandée de venir ici ?", demanda Sumiko. " Donc, le score est de 10 à 6", dit Genta, en mettant un bonbon à la menthe dans sa bouche.

-Allez, bouge-toi un peu !, dit Mitsuhiko impatiemment, tandis que Genta mit sa tête en arrière, la fit aller un avant comme un ressort, et cracha le bonbon qui alla jusque dans l'aquarium au fond de la pièce. Sumiko se tordit en deux de rire. Mitsuhiko sourit en vouyant le poisson tourner autor du bonbon.

-Alors, le score maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Dix à sept. Ton tour.

Ayumi sauta dans la pièce, un appareil photo numérique dans sa main. Les autres se regardèrent entre eux, confus, avant que Mitsuhiko ne reporte son attention sur Ayumi. Ayumi leur sourit, en tapotant l'appareil. Ce n'était pas le genre d'appareil photo que voter père ou mère apporterait à un anniversaire. C'était petit. Très petit. Ils ne comprirent d'ailleurs que c'était un appareil photo qu'après l'avoir regardé, dans tous ses détails. "C'est un appareil photo", dit Genta.

-Effectivement, dit Ayumi, radiante. Les autres la regardèrent, les sourcils en l'air, la mine interrogatrice. Elle retourna en vitesse dans sa chambre, et d'énormes sons se furent entendre. Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle retourna dans la salle à manger, son uniforme et un canif à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ayumi ?, demanda Conan.

-Je vais mettre l'appareil dans mon uniforme, dit-elle d'un ton évident. "Ça va être le deuxième palier de mon plan, après raconter des mensonges sur elle à Conan. Elle fit un petit trou dans sa veste, et ils durent l'admettre, elle avait fait un bon boulot. Elle colla l'appareil derrière, et l'appareil n'était presque plus visible à travers la veste.

-Prend 5 images par secondes, annonça-t-elle avec fierté. C'est ma fierté et mon honneur ! Il peut prendre des millers de photos à l'affilée sans rater une fois !

-Pour quoi faire ?, demanda Genta, assez stupide.

-Je vais prendre des photos d'Haibara, dit-elle en soupirant, et les vendre ! Ça fera donc utiliser sa popularité, et me faire gagner un peu d'argent supplémentaire.

-De l'argent ?, demanda Sumiko, troublée. Je croyais que tu étais toujours bien fournie ?

Elle sourit.

-Pas pour ce que je prévois. Le final !

-La pièce maîtresse, dit Sumiko.

Ayumi sourit.

-Bingo, dit-elle.

Haibara joua le jeu dès le premier jour. Elle était arrivée au collège avec Conan main-dans-la main, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Cela causa un gros buzz, Conan étant assassiné de questions, et presque torturé par les brutes pour avoir emporté leur seul, vrai amour. Mais tout le monde en gros était plutôt heureux, et ne prêta donc plus trop d'attention. Ayumi rentra dans la salle de classe pendant qu'on était en train de demande au nouveau "couple" comment ils s'étaient mis ensembles. Il y eut un silence quand elle passa devant le professer pour lui donner son mot de retard, avant de, calmement, marcher vers sa place à côté d'Haibara.

La classe attendit, en retenant son souffle pour voir sa réaction, étant donné qu'Ayumi, la fille avec tant de connections dans le collège, avait forcément due être au courant que sa meilleure amie lui avait prise son soi-disant "petit-ami". Ayumi marcha et s'assit, avant de se retourner vers Haibara. Haibara tressaillit presque. Ayumi sourit.

-Oahio, Ai, dit-elleµ.

Haibara sourit interieurement.

Ça avait commencé.

Le sourire avait l'air réél, et Haibara devait avouer qu'Ayumi était une superbe actrice. Mais quand les yeux d'Ayumi s'ouvrit pour leur dire à quel point ils avaient l'air bien ensembles, Haibara pouvait presque voir des flammes et des étincelles dans ses yeux, ses mains crispées sur son stylo.

-Quand vous êtes-vous mis ensemble ?

Conan remarqua que pratiquement tout le monde regardait à l' "innocente" conversation entre les deux filles. Mais le professeur avait arrêté d'écrire sur le tableau pour regarder. Haibara juste cligna des yeux, et sourit en retour. Ayumi avait l'air imperturbable.

-Je te dirais plus tard, dit-elle tout bas. C'était TROP romantique.

Ayumi savait.

Haibara savait.

Aucun d'eux ne parla plus.

-Classe !, cria le professeur. De l'attention s'il vous plait !

Le cour termina rapidement, et aussitôt que la cloche sonna, Haibara se leva, passa devant Conan, et, discrète, laissa un bout de papier dans sa main. Il fut impressionné par sa discretion..

_'_'_Elle est sérieuse maintenant_."

Il regarda vers Ayumi, qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la classe.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Haibara fut surprise quand Ayumi les rejoignit durant la cantine. Elle n'aimait pas ça, et savait qu'Ayumi était prêt à faire quelque chose. Elle et Conan allaient être contre elle et les trois autres. Même s'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, il y en avait un dont elle auarit besoin. Mitsuhiko. Elle jeta un regard à l'intéressé, qui sortait de la bibliothèque. Elle regarda sa montre, ignorant clairement Ayumi, qui était en train de leur raconter une blague, pendant que Conan souriait faiblement. Plus que vingt minutes avant la reprise des cours.

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle en souriant, je dois y aller. Je reviens tout de suite.

-Okay, dit-il, avant de rajouter : Je viens avec toi ?

-Non, dit-elle en se retournant, j'y vais toute seule.

Plusieurs garçons regardaient la scène, espérant secrètement qu'ils s'embrasseraient à nouveau, mais Haibara lui donna juste une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ayumi la regarda s'en aller, avant de reprendre la conversation. C'était là sa meilleure chance pour lui poser la question qu'il voulait poser depuis le début.

-Donc, comment ça va, pour toi et Ai ?, demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître tranquille, même si elle sentait sa main trembler un peu.

-Quoi ?, répondit-il, un peu distrait.

-Toi et Ai, répéta-t-elle, sans hésitation. Ça doit être difficile d'être avec quelqu'un si froide et distante.

-Oh, dit-il, in intéressé.

-C'était toi qui lui a demandé, ou elle ?, demanda-t-elle, forçant un peu le détective.

-Moi, il répondit, ce qui était dans un sens la vérité.

-Toi ?, elle demanda, choquée. C'est vrai ?

-Ouais, dit-il, en regardant Genta engloutir trois hamburgers en même temps.

-J'aurais pensé que ce serait elle, dit-elle, en lui lançant un mauvais regard pour ne pas faire attention à elle.

-Oh, vraiment ? Genta était maintenant en train de passer sa main sur son ventre, tandis que toutes les personnes de la cantine le regardait.

-Elle m'a dit beaucoup de mauvaises choses sur toi, dit-elle dans un soupir, comme pour faire semblant que cela était sorti sans le vouloir.

-Oh, vraiment ?, répliqua-t-il dans un soupir.

Ayumi mordit ses lèvres : Conan s'était comme créé une barrière de protection, pour se protéger, et il croyait Haibara avec tout sa force.

Elle n'avait qu'à trouver un moyen de le pénétrer, c'est tout.

Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur.

-L'aime-tu vraiment ?, demanda-t-elle avec perspicacité, tant de perspicacité qu'elle le fit sauter de sa chaise.

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-il, maintenant alerté.

-Est-ce que tu l'aime ? Parce que- je ne voudrais pas la blesser.

Il l'aurait presque crue, tant ses talents d'actrices étaient formidables. Mais il se protégea une nouvelle fois en disant ''Oui, je l'aime'' en souriant.

Elle souleva ses sourcils, prête à pleurer, avant de sourire. Attends, elle se dit à elle même. Elle le comprit. Il était en train de faire semblant. Conan était un bon acteur, c'était vrai, mais sa voix vibra un peu lorsqu'il le dit, et rien qu'avec ça, c'était perdu. Mais elle n'était pas sûre. Il parlait si clairement et calmement que c'était presque comme si-il le pensait vraiment.

-Je vais chercher Sumiko, maintenant, dit-elle en lâchant sa boisson. Conan fut saisi de culpabilité quand il la regarda jouer. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à elle.

-Ayumi-, il dit, et elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna. Il regarda ailleurs. Plus que quelques semaines.

''Rien''.

Elle hocha de la tête et continua de marcher. Elle devait agir vite. Avant que Conan ne commence vraiment à l'aimer.

Elle devait trouver Mitsuhiko.

Haibara le regarda placer ses livres empruntés sur le bureau pour que la personne en charge de la bibliothèque ne les scannent. Ayumi était une personne dont il était dur de se débarrasser seule, alors une fois que Mitsuhiko était de la partie, c'était encore plus le cas. Il était intelligent. Très intelligent pour son âge, et elle avait besoin de lui de son côté. D'habitude, elle ne séduisait pas les garçons plus jeunes. Bon, elle ne séduisant jamais personne, en fait, mais elle le devait. Terminer ça en vitesse, et avoir cette robe dont elle rêvait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle soupira.

-Tu m'en dois une, Kudo, dit-elle dans un soupir.

Il sortit de la pièce, en sifflant un air joyeux, quand il sentit Haibara l'attraper par le bras, et le pousser dans le coin le plus proche. Il y avait une gouttière dans ce coin, et elle le plaqua dessus.

-Haibara-san ?, il murmura, en choc.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne.

Elle dit en quelques secondes quelque chose que l'on dirait en cinq minutes.

-Mitsuhiko..., dit-elle d'une voix séduisante. Du rouge s'étendit sur tout son visage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment appelé par son nom de famille dans le passé, et d'ailleurs, elle le faisait avec quasiment tout le monde. ''J'aurais une faveur à te demander'', dit-elle, une de ses mains touchant sa cuisse, l'autre sa joue. Il aurait pu tomber dans les pommes.

-Qu-Qu-Quoi ?, demanda-t-il, en bégayant.

-Disons..., dit-elle, en enlevant son doigt qui était sur sa joue pour le mettre sur ses lèvres roses, tandis qu'il frissonna. ''Je sais que tu sais qu'il y a une bataille enfantine entre Ayumi et moi, ais-je tort ?''.

-Ou-ouais, dit-il, en essayant de respirer, tout en tentant d'arrêter de se focaliser sur l'odeur d'Haibara.

''Ca y'est'', se dit-il, ''Je vais m'évanouir''.

Même si elle était amusée par ses réaction, Haibara se sentait la nausée venir de plus en plus, en essayant de séduire une personne qui était de Dieu-sait-combien-d'années- plus jeune qu'elle, qui était près à tomber dans le panneau.

-Je me demandais...Si tu pouvais être de mon côté, pour une fois..., dit-elle en accentuant bien ses lèvres.

-Comme-un espion ?, demanda-t-il, incertain.

-Ouais, dit-elle en pinçant sa joue une fois de plus, est-ce que ce serait possible ?

-B-Bien sûr, dit-il, mais en sachant qu'il allait bientôt le regretter. Mais bon, être si près des deux filles qu'il aimait était, pour le moment, une pas si mauvaise chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?, demanda-t-il.

-Est-elle énervée ?

-Hein ?

-Énervée, Haibara répéta. Est-elle énervée ?

-Je pense qu'elle l'est, dit-il inconfortablement, pourquoi ?

-A-t-elle commencé le plan d'attaque des dix paliers ?

-Le quoi quoi de quoi ?

-Le plan d'attaque des dix paliers.

Il se tût pendant une seconde, puis secoua la tête vigoureusement.

-Ouais, dit-il. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de dire des mauvaises choses sur toi.

Elle sourit, amusée. Elle s'attendait bien à quelque chose d'original. Elle devait se dépêcher de faire que Mitsuhiko pose des questions à Ayumi avant que celle-ci agisse.

-Okay, Mitsuhiko, il faudrait que tu-

Elle fut interrompue par la voix d'Ayumi.

-Mitsuhiko ? Tu es là ?

''Merde.'', se dit Haibara.

-Cache-moi, murmura-t-elle à Mitsuhiko, tandis qu'elle se glissait derrière lui, la gouttière la bloquant de la vue d'Ayumi.

-Ah, tu es là !, dit Ayumi en soufflant, je croyais que tu restait toujours à la bibliothèque avant la fin de la cantine !

-J-J'ai quitté la salle, dit-il, en pensant encore à Haibara.

Ayumi fronça les sourcils.

-J'étais au courant, dit-elle.

-Fais-là partir, murmura Haibara.

-Pourquoi te tiens-tu comme ça ?, demanda Ayumi à Mitsuhiko, en voyant sa position...alarmante. Mitsuhiko rougit instantanément, et changea de posture, écrasant au peu plus Haibara sur la gouttière. Ayumi fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. ''Qu'est-ce que tu cache ?'', demanda-t-elle ?

Haibara jura mentalement.

Le cerveau de Mitsuhiko marchait à fond la caisse. A la vue d'Haibara, elle suspecterait sûrement quelque chose. Et où est-ce que ça l'amènerait ? Il perdrait la confiance d'Haibara et le respect d'Ayumi. Il regarda sa main. Il eut une idée. ''Ca.", dit-il, en essayant de parler aussi timidement possible. Elle leva un sourcil en voyant les livres dans sa main.

-Tu me cachais des livres ?, l'interrogea-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Oui, dit-il nerveusement. " Je-Je ne voulais pas que tu saches ce que je préparais pour plus tard...''.

-Préparais ?, demanda-t-elle. ''Demander quoi ?''

-Euh-begaya-t-il, une goutte de transpiration lui coulant sur le front. ''C'est a propos de Conan et Haibara...''

-Oh ?, demanda Ayumi, toujours suspicieuse.

-Ouais, répondit-il, maintenant plus confiant. ''Je voulais m'assurer de quelque chose.''

-De quoi ?, insista-t-elle.

Haibara voulait la faire partir. Elle transpirait à mort maintenant, avec le derrière de Mitsuhiko la poussant contre le mur, elle la sale gouttière n'arrangeait pas les choses. ''Je voulais m'assurer de quelques trucs". Son cœur battait la chamade. ''C'est un truc encore secret, je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment.''.

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas ?, demanda-t-elle, en s'approchant vers lui.

Haibara mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Mitsuhiko la poussait encore plus contre le mur chaque seconde, et chaque nouveau millimètre lui faisait encore plus mal aux os. ''Je-'', il essaya de dire. ''Je ne peux pas'', dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

Haibara faillit crier quand elle vit le cafard sur le mur au dessus d'elle, rampant vers elle. Dieu, elle aurait voulu qu'Ayumi s'en aille. Haibara lui donna un petit coup dans le dos comme signal. Il comprit. ''Ce n'est toujours pas finalisé'', dit-il, lentement, en essayant de faire comme si c'était important.

Le cafard descendait-

-Quand je serais certain-

Encore plus près de son uniforme.

-Je vais te le dire-

Quelques centimètres-

-Immédiatement.

Elle eut l'air satisfaite de cette réponse.

-Okay, alors, allons-y, dit-elle, dans un ton évident. ''Je veux vous dire, Genta, Sumiko et toi, quelque chose.''

Haibara sentit un frisson.

Oh, non.

-Quoi ?, demanda Ayumi, agacée. ''On n'a pas toute la journée !''.

Le cafard était très prêt maintenant, et elle mordit ses lèvres de dégout. Attends un peu. Si ELLE avait peur des cafards, alors-

Doucement, elle prit le cafard dans sa main, et le lança sur Ayumi. Elle le vit.

Il la regarda.

Elle le regarda encore.

Il commença à monter sur elle.

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh !, cria-t-elle, en faisant une sorte de dance indienne. ''A plus tard'', elle murmura, en partant très loing. Elle sourit à Mitsuhiko. Elle était contente qu'il soit de son côté.

Au moins, il y avait QUELQU'UN pour l'aider, cette fois-ci.

Mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi faciles que l'on aurait dit.

Haibara espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle puisse lui parler, ou lui donner les sondes de géolocalisation de Conan, mais ne put même pas l'apeçevoir. Ayumi le suspectait fortement et le suivait de partout, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Lui, Genta et Sumiko passaient toutes leurs nuits chez elle, et elle avait mis un logiciel d'enregistrement des discussions et des e-mails sur son téléphone portable.

Oh, bingo, pensa Haibara, en voyant Ayumi avec Mitsuhiko. Mais les choses allaient être exceptionnellement difficile. Selon Conan, elle n'avait pas réussi à lui faire dire des mauvaises choses dans son dos, et le premier palier qui avait sur la liste était un echec. Qu'y aurait-il ensuite ?

Dommage qu'elle n'aie pas regardé Ayumi à ce moment précis où elle la dépassa, et aussi dommage que la cour soit trop bruyante, car elle n'entendit pas le bruit qui allait devenir son cauchemar.

Clic.

* * *

La suite...dans deux ou trois semaines !

Pour savoir si le chapitre est prévu, allez sur le blog "Kudoproject", et regardez l'agenda de la semaine !

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	4. Baguettes brûlées

_Startold/Tim Kudo, en Co-Opération avec Yami Cécile et Jack-Adam,_

_basé sur l'oeuvre originale « Ai Edogawa » de Jack-Adam,_

_sont fiers de vous présenter :_

**Tim's Stories : Ai Edogawa**

* * *

Et voilà, nouveau chapitre !

Avant d'écrire plus, je voudrais rappler UNE chose assez simple aux égarés du fond, qui m'ont spammé pour savoir quand est-ce que l'équipe publierai un nouveau chapitre.

Cettte chose, c'est que** Startold** ne fait pas qu'écrire des fictions. **Startold** dirige un BLOG sur Détective Conan, sur lequel les chapitres de Ai Edogawa sont postés, en même temps que sur . Sur ce BLOG,** Startold** met en ligne chaque semaine un agenda, dans lequel il y a marqué les évenements de la semaine. Cette semaine, "Ai Edogawa" figurait dans la liste, donc Ai Edogawa sera publié. Pour voir le blog, tapez "Kudo Project" dans la barre de recherche.

Bon, ça passé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Baguettes brulées

Le jour suivant, Conan quitta l'agence du détective Mouri. Il avait menti à propos de deux choses, et ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Mais c'était une perte d'argent de faire appel à des déménageurs. Même s'il ne supportait plus l'odeur de la bière et de la nourriture (Eri étant revenue vivre avec Kogoro et Ran) et les amies de Ran qui lui tiraient les joues, cet endroit avait été sa maison ces dernières années, et elle allait lui manquer. Donc il y retourna.

Au début, il avait demandé à Haibara de l'accompagner, mais elle avait poliment refusé et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Avec beaucoup d'efforts, Kogoro avait réussi à descendre la valise de Conan dans les escaliers. Cela avait fait sourire Conan. En effet, il était ennuyeux et pas très malin, mais il avait toujours été gentil, et il allait lui manquer. Autant qu'allait lui manquer Ran.

-Fait attention, ok ?, dit-il à Conan en lui frottant le dessus de la tête.

Il sourit.

-Oui, tonton.

Puis, Kogoro bailla et remonta pour faire un somme, il était déjà dix heures, mais se lever aussi tôt pour lui, s'en était trop. Eri sourit à Conan et l'enlaça rapidement.

-Quel dommage que tu sois obligé de partir au moment où je me réinstalle ici. puis elle s'agenouilla ''Je voulais te faire ma recette spéciale de poisson au curie accompagné de pommes de terre avant que tu ne partes.''

Il sourit légèrement.

Rien que le nom l'écœurait.

Ran l'enlaça une dernière fois et lui dit '' Tu me manqueras Conan.'' Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air stupide en pensant qu'elle laissait partir celui qui ressemblait le plus à Shinichi. Mais elle avait un petit ami maintenant, et elle ne devait plus penser au passé. Elle prit une grande respiration et dit :

-Prends soin de toi d'accord ?

Eri sourit à sa fille.

Conan sourit également.

-Evidemment !, répondit-il, pendant que le professeur transportait l'énorme sac dans la voiture. Puis il regarda une dernière fois cette maison, qui avait été la sienne si longtemps, avant de se tourner vers la voiture. A partir de maintenant, beaucoup de choses allaient changer dans sa vie.

Il lança un dernier regard à Ran et Eri avant de monter dans la voiture du professeur, puis ils partirent.

Ayumi vendit ses photos rapidement.

Bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse de vendre des photos de la personne qu'elle détestait (Ai Haibara), elle se consolait en se disant que les trois mille exemplaires avaient été vendus, et cela lui avait fait gagner assez d'argent pour aller à la pizzeria. Ayumi comptait gaiement ses pièces de monnaie et léchait ses billets.

Mitsuhiko mangea sa pizza en culpabilisant, car la personne qui lui avait payé était la personne qu'il espionnait. Ayumi fronça les sourcils. Il agissait bizarrement depuis qu'ils étaient partis de la bibliothèque. Elle suspectait quelque chose et gardait un œil sur lui. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et le seul moyen pour qu'il le lui dise, c'était de lui demander. Facile.

-Mitsuhiko ?, demanda-t-elle.

-O-oui ?, répondit-il, d'un air distrait.

Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle s'arrêta. Elle fronça les sourcils et y réfléchit un moment.

-Non rien, dit-elle simplement. Puis elle continua à manger.

Elle sourit.

Haibara éternua.

Conan la regarda.

-A tes souhaits, dit-il.

-Merci, répondit-elle, en essuyant son nez.

Le professeur les avait laissé tout les deux, ils devaient donc s'occuper du repas, ce qu'Haibara était en train de faire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?, lui demanda Conan

-Du tempura, dit-elle.

Tempura.

Conan regarda nerveusement la poêle. La dernière fois qu'elle avait préparé le repas, ça n'avait pas été la meilleur chose qu'il n'avait jamais mangé. Même si le professeur avait eu l'air de plutôt apprécier quand elle avait fait des brownies pour noël, mais préparer le dîner, c'était totalement différent.

-Haibara…, dit-il difficilement.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?, répondit-elle froidement.

-C'est comestible ?

Elle lui lança un regard furieux, laissant tomber la tempura qu'elle tenait avec ses baguettes, elle reçut des projections d'huile sur sa main. « Aïe ! » cria-t-elle en faisant tomber les baguettes.

-Wow, murmura-t-il, quelles baguettes !

-Arrête de faire le clown !, lui dit-elle, énervée, en traçant son chemin vers le robinet.

-Que fais-tu ?

Ma main me fait mal, grâce à toi, répondit-elle furieusement. ''Je vais la passer sous l'eau froide. ''

-Laisse-moi t'aider, dit-il, en s'approchant d'elle.

-Merci Kudo, lui dit-elle. ''Peut être que tu vas encore faire une bêtise et m'arroser, alors je vais le faire.''

-Haibara, lui dit il les nerfs tendus.

-Quoi ?, répondit-elle en en serrant ses poignets.

Il ne répondit rien. Il mouilla légèrement la serviette qu'il tenait et l'essora avant de l'enrouler autour de sa main. Elle rougit malgré elle. ''Merci. '' dit-elle, en touchant ce bras qui la soignait.

-Aucun problème, murmura-t-il en rougissant.

Il y eut un silence.

Quelques instants plus tard, Haibara écarquilla les yeux. '' Le tempura !, cria-t-elle.

-Les baguettes !, ajouta Conan.

Ils se précipitèrent ensemble vers la cuisinière, un se précipita vers la poêle et l'autre pour aller chercher de nouvelles baguettes. Haibara regarda Conan, la louche dans la main. ''Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Boire la sauce du tempura ? ''

-Tu parles ! dit-il en lui tendant la louche. ''Tu es celle qui a fait tomber les baguettes dedans. ''

-TU es celui qui m'a fait faire tomber les baguettes dedans, répondit-elle en lui rendant la louche.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

-D'accord, tu as gagné cette fois.

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait en sortant le tempura de la poêle. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle s'aperçu qu'elle transpirait. "C'était comment ? ", lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Tais toi ! Donne moi des mouchoirs !

-Je pourrais… mais je ne veux pas., dit-il, en esquissant un sourire.

-Ok, dit-elle en marchant vers la boîte de mouchoir pour s'essuyer, mais elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus là.

Elle se retourna et le vit sourire.

-Tu n'as pas…

-Preuve ?, demanda-t-il.

-Je suis une scientifique ! » dit-elle en remontant légèrement sa chemise pour s'essuyer.

Et pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnues, Conan rougit.

Elle le remarqua.

Elle le remarquait toujours.

"_Oh…_", pensa-t-il, il sentit de la sueur sur son front.

-Quel est le problème Kudo ?, lui demanda-t-elle, souriant et marchant vers lui de manière séduisante. ""Aurais-je libéré un des côtés cachés ? Tu dois admettre que suis plutôt douée pour ça."

Son doigt se posa sur sa joue et descendit jusqu'à son menton en passant sur ses lèvres. " Je… je…", bégaya-t-il.

-Oui ?, chuchota-t-elle alors que ses lèvres se rapprochaient des siennes. ''Je…'' bégaya-t-il à nouveau. Il pouvait sentir que sa main sur sa taille se rapprochait de sa poche. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, quand soudain elle recula affichant son sourire habituel, dans sa main se trouvaient…

Les mouchoirs.

-Merde. » murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit.

-Je t'ai toujours à ce jeu là Kudo. »

-Ouais, dit-il en bougonnant et en regardant ailleurs.

-C'est comme si… , commença-t-elle, puis elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et rencontra son regard, il détourna le sien.

Nouveau silence.

-Kudo…, commença-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte. "Qu'est ce qu'il fait froid dehors ! " dit le professeur Agasa en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise. Haibara réfléchit un instant et sourit. "C'est comme si ta faiblesse était les femmes."

-Comme James Bond, répondit il en lui souriant.

-Comme James Bond, répéta-t-elle.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la pièce quand Sumiko entra, Genta y était aussi. A l'extérieur, Ayumi faisait des recherches sur l'ordinateur. "Ah ! Voilà. ", dit-elle en essuyant la sueur sur son front. Elle et Mitsuhiko étaient assis sur une branche d'arbre et regardaient Genta et Sumiko. Genta les regarda et leur fit un signe. Mistuhiko sourit et lui fit un signe de la tête.

-Quelqu'un approche, murmura Ayumi dans le badge des détectives juniors qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé depuis longtemps. Sumiko se glissa entre le mur et l'armoire pendant que Genta se précipita à terre. La personne s'arrêta devant la pièce puis elle continua à marcher vers les toilettes.

-C'est bon, leur dit Ayumi.

Sumiko fit un signe de la tête comme quoi elle avait compris et sortit de sa cachette. Elle sortit une épingle pour ouvrir l'armoire. Cette dernière s'ouvrit facilement et Sumiko se glissa à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est ce que je cherche, au fait ?, murmura-t-elle.

-Le dernier contrôle de maths d'Haibara, répondit Ayumi sans hésitation.

Genta regardait attentivement si quelqu'un arrivait. Sumiko cherchait dans les copies en murmurant les noms des différents élèves. Elle arrivait à la moitié quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de regarder dans les copies d'interrogation d'anglais au lieu des interrogations de maths.

Elle changea, et trouva la copie d'Haibara qui était la première du paquet.

-Je l'ai !, dit-elle dans le badge.

-Ecrit « 3 » à la place de « 8 », « 1 » à la place de « 4 », « 7 » à la place de « 1 » et « 9 » à la place de « 8 », dit rapidement Ayumi. " Mais ne fait attention, ton écriture doit être exactement comme la sienne. "

Par chance, elle avait eu le temps de s'entraîner depuis.

-C'est fait, chuchota Sumiko.

Mitsuhiko se sentait coupable à cause de ce qu'il se passait. Surtout parce qu'il n'aimait pas trahir ses deux groupes d'amis, et surtout trahir ces deux filles qu'il avait aimé depuis l'école primaire. Il soupira, et remarqua qu'Ayumi le regardait.

-Q-quoi ?, demanda-il nerveusement.

Ayumi fronça les sourcils avant de lui sourire.

-Rien, dit-elle gaiement.

Pendant ce temps, grâce au micro qu'Haibara avait placé dans le livre de Mitsuhiko révéla son utilité. Haibara sourit en enlevant ses écouteurs. Conan lui sourit en enlevant les siens. -Ingénieux, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils iraient jusqu'à là. On dirait bien qu'elle veut mener une guerre secrète contre toi.

-En effet.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?, lui demanda Conan alors que le professeur fit tomber les boissons qu'il était en train de leur apporter.

-Je pense qu'il serait possible qu'Ayumi se rende compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle n'a rien demandé à Mitsuhiko à propos du livre alors que je suis sûre qu'elle sait qu'il ment.

-Ça n'est pas bien ?, demanda Conan.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Ça n'est pas bien ?, répéta-t-elle.

-Qu'elle ne suspecte rien je veux dire.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible, vu que Mitsuhiko n'est pas si doué que ça. Mais si elle ne le sait vraiment pas, ça n'est pas de chance pour moi.

-Pourquoi ?, lui demanda-t-il, presque naïvement.

-La majeur partie de mon plan de défense est basée sur le fait qu'elle remarque quelque chose : elle arrêterait de faire confiance à Mitsuhiko, ce qui fera qu'il y aura une personne en moins dans son camp. Ensuite, elle arrêterait de faire confiance aux autres également, et je pourrais m'arranger pour qu'il rejoigne notre camp, mais elle a décidé de faire autrement donc elle pourrait nous surprendre en train de parler avec Mitsuhiko. S'il elle agissait comme si elle ne suspectait rien, il n'attendrait rien d'elle en retour.

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

Il hocha la tête.

-On dirait bien qu'elle est vraiment intelligente en fait. »

Haibara fit un signe de la tête.

-Trois paliers sont passées désormais, dit-elle en les comptant sur ses doigts. ''Tu m'as dit qu'elle disait du mal de moi, ensuite, Mitsuhiko m'a envoyé un SMS hier pour me parler de l'histoire de la vente des photos.''

-Ah oui, Conan murmura , ''Notre espion personnel.''

-Yup, dit-elle en souriant. ''Et la dernière et finale est celle qui consiste à changer mes notes. ''

-Mais est ce que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Quoi ? »

-Le fiasco du changement de tes notes. Ne serait ce pas mauvais pour ta réputation ? »

Elle lui sourit.

-Tu crois ?, chuchota-t-elle.

Haibara posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Conan et prit le nœud papillon qui était sur la table. Il resserra ses lèvres en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait encore faire pendant qu'elle marchait vers le téléphone.

Elle attendit un instant au téléphone que la tonalité s'arrête et pris le temps d'ajuster le nœud papillon pour avoir la voix qu'elle voulait. Un sourire de satisfaction s'afficha sur son visage. Le professeur observait ce qui se passait, il était ahuri. Haibara sourit quand la personne au bout du fil répondit. Conan confus et curieux, activa le haut parleur.

-Allô ?, dit une voix fatiguée, familière.

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

_Midori-sensei ?_

-Ah, bonjour Midori, dit Haibara avec la voix du principal. Le professeur Agasa l'applaudit en silence bien qu'il désapprouvait cette utilisation du nœud papillon transformateur de voix. ''Je ne vous ai pas vu à l'école aujourd'hui, comment allez vous ? '' Elle sourit en voyant la tête que faisait le professeur Agasa, et fut choquée quand elle vit le visage de Shinichi.

-J'ai eu de la fièvre, répondit-elle, confuse "J'ai envoyé un mail pour prévenir de mon absence".

-Donc vous l'avez fait.

Conan haussa les sourcils.

-Il y a eu un problème avec les copies aujourd'hui, dit-elle en essayant d'avoir le ton le plus officiel et offensé. " Oui. " soupira le professeur au bout du fil. " Je suis choqué que ça soit ces deux personnes là qui soient impliquées dans cette histoire. "

-Qui ?, demanda le professeur.

-Ai Haibara et Ayumi Yoshida, répondit Haibara.

Leur professeur soupira si fort qu'Haibara pensa qu'elle avait abandonné le téléphone. Conan et le professeur Agasa tressaillirent.

-Je crois qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, dit le professeur.

Conan sourit.

-Que devons nous faire ?, demanda leur professeur.

-Je leur donne une chance. Elles devront refaire le test, et leurs anciennes copies seront remplacées par celles-ci.

-D'accord. » répondit le professeur avec un air hébété.

-Mais faites le très difficile, ajouta Haibara. Le professeur Agasa était choqué. Conan sourit légèrement. ''Intelligent… '' pensa –t-il. ''Je veux qu'il soit plus dur que le niveau requis à leur âge. '' Puis Haibara finit en disant : '' Bonne nuit Midori, j'espère vous voir demain. ''

-Oui monsieur. Et bonne nuit.

Haibara raccrocha le téléphone.

-Comment c'était ?, demanda-t-elle en souriant et en lui rendant le nœud papillon.

-Mieux que jamais…, dit-il d'un air fatigué.

Pas besoin de préciser que lorsqu'Ayumi appris qu'elle devrait repasser le test ave Haibara, elle fut choquée, mais on ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi. Elle pensait qu'elles allaient se sentir embarrassées d'être réprimandées de cette façon, si elles s'étaient faites grondées pour quelque chose qu'elles avaient fait au début.

Haibara se remercia sincèrement pour cela.

Mais pour une raison différente.

Ayumi savait.

Elle regarda Haibara en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ai…, dit-elle et Haibara se retourna.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ayumi se mordit la lèvre.

-Non rien.

-Ça n'était pas bon du tout Ayumi, lui dit le professeur en lui rendant sa copie. Haibara avait obtenu une excellente note, pas besoin de le préciser.

Bien qu'Ayumi était intelligente, elle n'avait obtenu que 49.

Elle devint rouge de colère.

-C'était dur !, dit elle en boudant.

-Absudre, dDit le professeur, bien qu'elle savait qu'Ayumi avait déjà fait preuve de beaucoup d'intelligence pour son âge. Le test qu'elle leur avait donné était prévu pour des élèves de la classe supérieure, et elle était fascinée qu'Haibara n'ait eu que des bonnes réponses. "Vous devrez travailler encore plus, préparez vous pour la leçon suivante. "

-D'accord., dit Haibara en rangeant sa copie dans son sac.

Ayumi lança un regard furieux à Haibara.

-C'est ça, murmura Ayumi.

Haibara se retourna ce qui la fit sursauter.

-C'était quoi ça ?, lui demanda Haibara.

-R-rien. Dit doucement Ayumi.

Haibara hocha la tête et se retourna.

Ayumi fronça les sourcils.

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	5. Insectes

Startold, en co-opération avec Yami-Cécile et Jack-Adam,  
est fier de vous présenter,  
_Tim's Stories : Ai Edogawa_

* * *

Non, la traduction de cette fic n'est PAS annulée XD  
Je remercie juste Yami-Cécile, une des membres les plus actives du Kudo Project, pour avoir traduit ENTIÈREMENT le chapitre. Cécile, je t'aime XD

* * *

Ils avaient science l'heure d'après. Ils allaient observer les êtres vivants dans un étang, et il était plutôt impatient d'y être. Il en avait assez d'étudier le cycle de la vie et les différentes espèces animales. Quand ils arrivèrent au parc pour leur observation, Conan s'arrangea pour être dans le groupe le plus près de l'étang.

Il faisait très froid quand ils arrivèrent, et c'était plutôt difficile de voir si les animaux dans l'étang étaient vivants ou morts. Mais il s'avéra que la plupart d'entre eux étaient vivants, ils s'étaient juste glissés dans l'eau fraîche de l'étang.

- Hé ! je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais pu être aussi excité à l'idée de faire quelque chose que tu as déjà fait des années avant. Dit Haibara à Conan en souriant. Conan haussa un sourcil. « Je raffole de l'eau » répondit-il simplement. Elle sourit d'un air satisfait tout en collant sa planche sur laquelle étaient ses feuilles, contre sa poitrine.

- Dans ce cas, tu devrais essayer les bains à remous...

- Toi…

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant et remarquèrent que plusieurs personnes les observaient. Ils rougirent, puis ils regardèrent ailleurs. Haibara leva un sourcil et Conan sourit.

- Wow, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible que tu deviennes encore plus populaire qu'avant l'histoire des photographies.

Haibara ne répondit rien.

Elle n'était pas vraiment enchantée du fait de savoir que ces photographies avaient été distribuées à tous les garçons de l'école, surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Quand Ayumi les vit ensemble, elle bouda. Genta approcha en se grattant la tête.

- Dois-je le faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Ayumi regarda autour.

Personne ne les observait, la plupart étaient fascinés par les animaux de l'étang.

- Oui, répondit-elle, et vite !

Genta hocha la tête.

Mitsuhiko se mordit la lèvre.

- Genta… dit il, et Genta s'arrêta à mi-chemin, détournant le regard.

- Ne la frappe pas trop fort.

Genta fit à nouveau signe de la tête et s'éloigna. Ayumi leva les sourcils et prétendit n'avoir rien entendu de ce qu'il venait de dire, agissant comme si elle n'avait fait que parler à Sumiko. _Traître_ pensa-t-elle silencieusement, un brume de rage obscurcissant son cœur.

- Un patineur ! s'écria une fille avec excitation, tout en s'approchant lentement de l'étang pour mieux l'observer. Haibara hocha la tête et cocha la case.

- Eh bien, je me demande combien de pattes ils ont. Elle murmura sarcastiquement et Conan gloussa.

Soudainement, elle sentit qu'on la poussait violemment dans le dos. Elle sursauta et elle fit tomber le bloc note en chutant la tête la première dans l'étang gelé. La première chose à laquelle elle pensa est que désormais, elle était trempée. C'était stupide. La deuxième chose était qu'elle avait froid. Mais ça n'était pas très grave, elle était habituée à ce genre de situation. Elle attraperait un rhume pour les jours suivants. Une autre chose qu'elle constata était qu'il y avait des insectes partout autour d'elle. Son instinct féminin la fit crier, même si elle avait dû supporter des cafards pendant plus d'une heure lorsque l'organisation l'avait mise à l'épreuve. Mais ce qui l'énerva le plus était le visage d'Ayumi sur lequel elle put lire un sourire de satisfaction.

- Haibara ! Cria Conan en courant vers l'étang.

- Non ! Dit le professeur en l'arrêtant, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid toi aussi. Conan tendit sa main à Haibara, qui l'attrapa pour se relever. Genta regarda discrètement Ayumi.

- Haibara, est ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Conan anxieux quand il vit à quel point elle était mouillée.

- Ça n'est jamais allé mieux, répondit Haibara tout en retirant un scarabée de ses cheveux, ce qui fit crier plusieurs filles de la classe.

- Suis moi jusqu'à l'infirmerie, lui dit le professeur d'un ton sérieux, il est sûr que tu as attrapé froid, mais essayons que ça soit le moins possible. Conan retira des œufs de grenouille de ses cheveux. Conan était sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un s'évanouir derrière eux.

- Je vais l'accompagner, dit il. Le professeur le regarda surpris. Normalement, il n'aurait pas voulu, mais quand il vit la colère dans ses yeux, il fit un signe de la tête. Conan retira son pull et le mit sur les épaules de Haibara puis il la dirigea vers la porte. Plusieurs murmures se faisaient entendre de tous les côtés.

Haibara se sentit rougir, alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras pendant qu'il lui ouvrait la porte.

- Vas-y, dit-il en la poussant légèrement à l'intérieur. On pouvait sentir la jalousie de Mitsuhiko et de plus de la moitié de la classe, mais ils ne disaient rien. Ayumi fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Conan était vraiment amoureux de Haibara ? pensa-t-elle.

Très bien.

Elle finirait bien par le découvrir.

Elle prit un crayon dans sa poche ainsi qu'un petit calepin, puis l'ouvrit.

_La pousser dans l'étang_.

Elle cocha et sourit.

Il n'en restait plus que six.

- Je ne suis pas malade à ce point, dit Haibara irritée.

Certes, elle appréciait que Conan se soucie d'elle, mais border son lit, c'était quand même un peu trop.

- Désolé, dit il en rougissant tout en reculant.

- Mais merci quand même.

Il rougit et détourna son regard, puis lui prépara du thé.

- Donc, qu'as-tu prévu de faire pour te venger ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la tasse de thé. Elle éternua et essuya son nez, Conan remarqua le regard délicat de Haibara, il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait avoir cette expression dans son regard.

- Rien pour le moment, répondit elle doucement.

- RIEN pour le moment ? Cria Conan ce qui la fit tressaillir. Elle t'a poussé dans un étang, un étant glacial ! Et ça n'était que la quatrième étape de son plan, que fera-t-elle ensuite ? Quelle sera la dixième étape ? Te pousser dans de la lave !? Elle cligna les yeux.

- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse autant ? demanda-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

- Quoi ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Pourquoi est ce que ça t'intéresse ? Elle répéta, ça n'est pas comme si tu étais la personne concernée.

Des émotions l'envahirent, ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'elle était allongée. Peut être que c'était juste parce qu'elle était incroyablement jolie avec les cheveux détachés, ou peut être juste à cause de la question qu'elle venait de poser. Peu importe ce que c'était, il se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes et que sa main caressait doucement sa joue, tandis que l'autre baissa la couverture jusqu'au niveau de sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux.

Prenant cela comme un consentement, Conan approfondit le baiser, passant sa langue sur ses dents avant de rencontrer la sienne, profitant du goût de sa bouche. Elle gémit fortement, passant ses bras derrière son cou. Il posa une de ses jambes sur le lit afin de réduire l'espace qui les séparait. Il interrompit le baiser et se plaça sur le lit.

- Kudo… chuchota-t-elle.

- Shh… lui murmura-t-il, puis il l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle était choquée. C'était son premier baiser, le contact avec les lèvres d'un autre lui avait toujours été inconnu. Elle sentit qu'il la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle soit encore plus proche de lui.

Il gémit, et déposa une main sur le premier bouton de son uniforme.

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Sa respiration s'accélérait, mais elle le repoussa doucement.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Haibara en passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire maintenant. Mais il n'était pas sûr de lui. Il lui dit en riant :

- Je t'ai eue.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_Je t'ai eue ? N'était-ce qu'un jeu ?_

Elle le regarda sourire et sourit à son tour.

- Oui c'est vrai, et c'est bien la première fois.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

- Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour Ayumi ? Demanda à nouveau Conan.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je vais attendre la prochaine étape de son plan. Dit-elle simplement.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Et si tu es blessée ?

Elle sourit.

- Je ne le serai pas. Je ne me ferai jamais avoir deux fois.

Mais Conan n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

Ayumi soupirait tout en buvant sa boisson et en regardant Mitsuhiko du coin de l'œil. Il était bizarre. Même extrêmement bizarre, Cela la dérangeait de ne pas lui en parler, mais elle savait que ça pourrait être désavantageux de lui en parler, donc elle ne disait rien. Elle regarda Genta en soupirant, puis sorti son calepin.

Il était évident qu'Haibara avait de l'expérience. Mais Haibara était toujours si calme, c'est comme si elle anticipait ce qu'elle ferait avant même qu'elle prévoit de faire les choses. Par exemple, le fait d'être poussée par Genta, elle avait dû le sentir, mais alors, pourquoi était elle restée devant l'étang ? Savait elle ce qui allait se passer ?

Elle regarda par la fenêtre.

Haibara était intelligente. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. La première étape de son plan consistait à la taquiner. Mais Haibara avait déjà dû en parler à Conan. Ça avait été un terrible échec. La deuxième était de vendre des photos d'elle à un maximum de personnes de l'école. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'Haibara soit au courant en demandant à deux garçons d'en parler lorsqu'elle passait à côté d'eux. Mais elle avait gardé son calme et n'y avait pas fait attention.

La seule qui avait réussi était la dernière, mais ça n'était pas une idée si intelligente. Elle devait devenir plus intelligente que Haibara. Ayumi réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détesterait qu'il lui arrive ? Quelque chose d'embarrassant. Elle soupira et se tourna vers ses amis.

- Dites, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver de pire ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ils étaient chez elle à ce moment, ils étaient dans le salon en train de jouer aux cartes. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Genta haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Que le professeur m'embrasse, répondit Sumiko.

Ayumi lui sourit.

- Et comment je suis censée faire pour que le professeur EMBRASSE Haibara ?

- Oh… c'est vrai… répondit doucement Sumiko.

Mitsuhiko ne dit rien.

Ayumi le regarda et leva les sourcils.

- Alors Mitsuhiko ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hésita un instant.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle, tu ne sais pas, ou tu ne veux pas que je sache ?

Il y eu un silence, mais la voix de la mère d'Ayumi se fit entendre.

- Ayumi ! Appela-t-elle, tu peux m'apporter mes vêtements ? Je les ai oublié dans ma chambre.

- D'accord, répondit Ayumi en fermant les yeux.

Puis elle s'arrêta.

Mitsuhiko fronça les sourcils.

Non, elle ne pensait pas… ?...

- Sumiko, dit Ayumi en essayant de rester calme, quand est notre prochain cours de piscine ?

- Laisse moi réfléchir… dans trois jours.

Mitsuhiko regarda Ayumi, il pouvait voir un sourire sur son visage. Elle se lécha les lèvres.

- Excellent, chuchota-t-elle.

- Ayumi, mes vêtements ! Cria sa mère.

Haibara avait été malade pendant plusieurs jours, mais grâce aux soins de Conan et aux médicaments du professeur, elle avait guéri en deux jours. Le jour suivant, Conan et elle allèrent à l'école ensemble. Conan restait silencieux pendant qu'il driblait avec un ballon de foot qu'il avait trouvé sur le chemin, et Haibara soupira tout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, elle regardait le ciel.

Certes il faisait beau, mais pourquoi avait elle ce sombre pressentiment ? Elle fit un signe de la tête à trois filles qui étaient en train de la regarder, puis regarda Conan qui était parti rejoindre ses camarades. L'un d'eux remarqua qu'elle le regardait et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle haussa les sourcils et ne dit rien.

Ça avait été sympa de ne pas être allée à l'école pendant deux jours, la petite guerre entre elle et Ayumi était fatigante en quelques sortes. Mais elle était fière d'être de retour, surtout que le cours de natation était un de ses favoris. Elle était plutôt douée, elle avait même réussi à battre Gin. Mais elle redoutait ce qu'Ayumi lui avait préparé dans la piscine.

Demander à Genta de la faire couler ?

La noyer ?

Non, impossible, c'était bien trop méchant, et trop évident. Peut être Ayumi avait elle prévu de l'enfermer dans les vestiaires ? Dans les douches ? C'était probable. Conan salua ses amis et retrouva Haibara. Ils avancèrent ensemble jusqu'à une pièce qui leur était familière où ils étaient déjà allés tant de fois. Mais quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, ils remarquèrent qu'Ayumi n'y était pas. Haibara tressailli et remarqua que Conan la cherchait du regard.

- Elle n'est pas là, dit-il doucement, mais étonné.

- Bien observé, lui répondit Haibara sarcastiquement.

Haibara se prépara à en parler à Mitsuhiko, mais elle remarqua que lui aussi était absent. Elle leva les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ici ? Son regard se dirigea vers les places de Genta et Sumiko, mais eux aussi étaient absents. Conan sourit. Il pensait clairement qu'ils ne viendraient pas, mais Haibara n'en était pas si sûre.

Un peu plus tard, ils apprirent que ces quatre là étaient malades et avaient été renvoyés chez eux. Conan n'y cru pas une seconde, et Haibara non plus d'ailleurs. Mais ils doutèrent quand ils apprirent que la mère d'Ayumi avait envoyé un mot en s'excusant et en expliquant qu'elle s'occupait d'eux quatre. Elle avait même appelé l'école pour leur confirmer.

Conan et Haibara avaient donc baissé leur garde. Mais ils se doutaient que même si la mère d'Ayumi avait fermé la porte à clé pendant qu'elle partirait acheter des médicaments, ils pourraient s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Mais bien sûr, personne ne savait cela.

C'était bientôt l'heure d'aller nager, et Haibara alla s'habiller toute seule dans un coin. Elle mit ses vêtements dans un sac, qu'elle rangea dans un petit casier. Ayumi était-elle vraiment malade ? Elle en doutait vraiment. Mais puisque sa mère avait appelé pour dire qu'elle s'occupait d'elle, peut être se faisait-elle des illusions. Puis elle quitta les vestiaires. Au moment où elle sortit, une personne regarda autour pour voir si quelqu'un approchait. Elle sourit et prit une clé, ouvrit le casier, prit le sac, en sortit les vêtements et les lança au hasard dans la pièce, puis rangea le sac avant de refermer le casier.

- Désolée Haibara, chuchota la personne.

Puis elle sourit.

Conan rougit.

Et il en fut de même pour les vingt-trois autres garçons de la piscine. Haibara les regarda en haussant les sourcils puis regarda ailleurs. Elle se dirigea vers Conan.

- Hey, dit-elle.

- Hey, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

C'était une bonne occasion pour le piéger à nouveau, mais le professeur arriva en disant qu'il était l'heure d'entrer dans la piscine. En criant, les garçons sautaient dans la piscine en faisant des bruits. Haibara soupira au moment où elle entra dans l'eau. Elle sourit. Elle adorait ça. Elle avait toujours aimé être dans l'eau depuis qu'elle était jeune, mais bien sûre, elle n'aimait pas l'eau froide, l'eau glacée comme celle des étangs. Elle mit la tête sous l'eau et ouvrit les yeux.

Conan était là.

Elle remonta à la surface.

- Kudo ! Cria t'elle.

- Bonjour, lui répondit-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_Je t'observe._

- Rien du tout, dit-il, tout en s'éloignant.

Haibara sourit.

_Qui essayes tu de tromper Kudo ?_

Le cours avait fini relativement tôt. Conan se dirigea vers Haibara pendant qu'elle se séchait les cheveux.

- Hey

Elle fit un signe de la tête.

- C'est déjà la fin des cours, ça te dit d'aller voir un film ou de faire quelque chose d'autre après ? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais bien voir.

Il sourit. Il y avait pensé dans la piscine, et il était fière d'avoir réussi à lui demander en restant calme. Est-ce que Sherlock Holmes avait aussi ce genre de problèmes ?

Haibara avait l'air de réfléchir un moment avant de sourire.

- D'accord, répondit-elle, mais je vais sûrement prendre plus de temps que toi à m'habiller, tu voudras bien m'attendre ?

Il n'aimait pas trop la manière dont elle avait dit cela, mais il était content qu'elle ait accepté, il sourit.

- Ok, alors à tout à l'heure, dit-il en allant vers le vestiaire des garçons.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Hey Edogawa !

Conan leva les sourcils et se retourna. Il sourit quand il vit ses camarades le suivre en souriant.

- Hey, dit-il. Il avait fini de se changer et attendait désormais Haibara au café. Les autres s'assirent à une table vide.

- Quoi de neuf ? lui demanda Hikaru, pourquoi es-tu tout seul ?

- J'attends quelqu'un répondit-il.

Ses camarades se regardèrent les uns les autres en souriant.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Haibara et toi, dit Yoro, comment ça se passe ? Ça fait un moment vous deux maintenant.

- Ça ne fait que quelques jours, répondit Conan.

- C'est déjà le paradis ! Dit Joiro en se levant de sa chaise tellement il était excité. C'est la fille la plus populaire de l'école, et toi, tu es comme le garçon le plus populaire aussi ! C'est comme Brad Pitt et Jennifer Aniston !

- C'est qui ça ? Demanda Conan.

- Personne, dit Joiro, puis il revint sur le sujet principal. Enfin bref, vous vous êtes déjà embrassé ?

- Non, répondit Conan, sur un ton qui leur sembla suspect.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres.

- Menteur ! Dit Yoro.

- A qui essayes tu de faire croire ça ? Lui demanda Hikaru.

- Allez, dis nous la vérité ! Ajouta Joiro.

- Non, dit Conan, et puis ce sont nos affaires.

Ils restèrent bouché bée.

- A l'entendre, on dirait qu'il est marié.

- C'est vrai.

- Conan et Haibara sont installés dans un…

- Roooh, la ferme ! Dit soudainement Conan, partez d'ici !

- Tu nous raconteras, dit Joiro en lui faisant un clin d'œil. On se voit à l'entraînement.

- Demande à ta femme de nous préparer des gâteaux, ajouta un autre. Puis ils partirent laissant Conan seul, attendre Haibara. Décidément, les enfants aujourd'hui étaient effrayants. Il soupira et pris une gorgée de sa boisson.

Haibara admit que cela faisait un bon moment déjà qu'elle était à la douche. Elle admit également qu'elle y était restée aussi longtemps pour voir la tête que ferait Conan quand elle arriverait. Elle sourit en sortant de la douche et enroula une serviette autour d'elle.

Il n'y avait plus personne.

Comme quoi, elle avait vraiment mis du temps.

Elle attrapa le sac dans lequel étaient ses affaires. Elle l'ouvrit et se prépara à en sortir ses vêtements et…

Elle le regarda.

Il contenai des vêtements bien trop grands et couverts de boue.

- Dites moi que c'est pas vrai, c'est une plaisanterie, murmura Haibara.

* * *

**_Startold_**


	6. Des heures aux secondes

Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter, en co-opération avec Jack-Adam,  
**Tim's Stories : Ai Edogawa**

* * *

POUK, tanteis ! Aujourd'hui, donc (*regarde sa montre*. *voit qu'il est une heure du matin*), le nouveau chapitre de Ai Edogawa. Le prochain est la semaine prochaine, et je pense que ce sera de même pour le chapitre suivant ;)

Je rapelle qu'il y a 10 chapitres dans cette fic, donc nous avons fait 60% !  
Enjoy ;)

EDIT : Ok, donc il y a eu un ENORME bug de mise en page hier soir. Je viens de rectifier ça, ;)

* * *

Super.

Elle baissait sa garde pendant une seconde et voilà ce qu'il se passait. Elle laissa son sac tomber au sol, et passa sa main sur son menton.  
Okay. Elle s'était faite avoir. Et ensuite ? La salle de bain était totalement vide, donc elle ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir non plus avec une serviette autour de sa taille, car ce serait juste stupide, et ce serait comme creuser sa propre tombe.  
Elle regarda le plafond et soupira. Peut-être que ça aurait été plus intelligent d'être à l'heure avec Kudo, cette fois-ci, après-tout. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

Il y avaut un lézard sur le mur. Elle haussa les sourcils pendant qu'il dérapa, et s'écrasa sur le miroir.

-Intelligent, elle murmura en prenant de profondes respirations. Elle soupira et tourna son attention à la situation initiale. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire, maintenant ? Elle prit une inspiration brave et ouvrit la porte.

Personne.

''Y'a quelqu'un ?'', demanda-t-elle, mais la seule réponse fut rien d'autre que du silence, et l'echo de sa propre voix. Elle prit un pas, mais tressalait lorsqu'elle sentit l'air froid la rencontrer. Elle re-rentra dans la pièce et ferma la porte sans aucun bruit. Que c'était bête de sa part. Elle avait totalement oublié à propos des vêtements dans les vestiaires. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sol, le derrière de sa tête sur le mur. Elle aurait vraiment voulu que quelqu'un vienne et l'aide. Elle était vraiment inconfortable et totalement trempée, de la tête aux pieds. Et elle avait froid. Si seulement elle avait une sorte de-

Elle regarda les habits tout sales.

Oh, non, putain. Elle pensa, en frémissant à l'idée.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, et regarda le plafond une nouvelle fois. Le lézard s'était remis sur patte, et était maintenant en train de se cacher sous le miroir.

Combien de temps aurait-elle à attendre avant que Kudo ne comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas, et se décide d'aller dans les salles des filles ? Beaucoup. Elle regarda le plafond. Il semblerait qu'elle aie à compter les tuiles sur le plafond, après tout.

-Un, dit-elle. ''Deux...''.

Conan tapait ses doigts sur la table, regardant sa montre, visiblement irrité. C'était exactement le caractère d'Haibara que de le laisser attendre si longtemps. C'était bientôt la deuxième heure qu'il l'attendait, et il ne voyait toujours pas son ombre. Est-ce que quelque chose lui était arrivé ? Il se leva anxieusement avant de re-réfléchir sur la situation. Il s'assit. Non, il était idiot, là. Personne à part Ayumi ne lui voulait du mal, et en ce moment, Ayumi était gardée par sa mère.

Peut-être qu'Haibara était juste en train de le tester, savoir combien de temps il attendrait avant de se lever et voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait sûrement fini sa douche en avance pour se déguiser, ou quelque chose dans le genre, et devait le regarder à ce moment. Il regarda aux alentours du café pour voir s'il y avait des personnes suspecte.

Il y avait un vieil homme dans un coin qui soit été endormi, soit quelqu'un devait appeler une ambulance, deux filles dans un autre coin, qui riaient comme si elles venaient de voir un sketch, un garçon qui étudiait en mangeant, et une mère et un garçon et trois serveurs qui murmuraient des choses entre eux.

Il sourit et but son troisième verre. Il attendra.

Il attendra.

-Trois cent quatre-, murmura Haibara sans aucun ton de voix. ''Trois cent quatre- trois cent et-'', elle s'arrêta au milieu de la phrase, et soupira. C'était juste idiot. Et aussi ennuyeux. En fait, elle avait été plutôt impatiente de voir ce film avec Kudo, et intéressée dans quel genre de film il avait choisi, et voulait regarder. Sûrement un film de détectives, pas de doutes. Elle regarda ses mains. ''Arg, toutes plissées'', dit-elle énervée, en les frottant contre la serviette.

-Merde, soupira-t-elle, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés. ''Si seulement...''

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Elle aurait juré avoir entendu le grincement de la porte. Elle haussa un sourcil, et se leva. Tout ce qui avait entre elle et l'extérieur était la porte, partiellement ouverte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, et elle sentit des pas dans le couloir accélérer. Elle l'ouvrit, et trouva un sac au sol. La personne courrait le plus vite possible.

-Attendez !, cria-t-elle, tandis que la porte principale du couloir se refermait.

Elle regarda la porte pendant un moment avant de regarder le contenu du sac.  
Elle passa ses mains à l'interieur.

Ses vêtements.

Elle haussa ses sourcils.

Hmm.

Bizarre.

Conan regarda l'horloge. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il attendait, il était enervé, fatigué, avait envie de dormir, vexé, frustré, désépéré, anxieux, triste, touché, coupable, encore plus enervé, froid, mouillé, dégouté, et juste énervé à mort comme c'était pas possible. (Beaucoup de ses mots avaient le même sens en fait). Il se leva, poussa sa chaise avec énervement, et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Ca faisait trois heures, et à ce moment là, il s'en fichait qu'elle vienne ou pas.

Il allait sortir quand un serveur l'aborda.

-Euh, monsieur ?, demanda timidement le serveur.

-Oui, demanda-t-il séverement.

-Cela vous dérangerait-il- de rester encore dix minutes ? Un serveur et moi avons parié combien de temps vous resterez, et- disons que j'ai parié que vous resterez avant 5 heures.

L'enervement et la confusion le remplirent, tandis qu'il poussa le serveur et sortit. Il ouvrit la porte grande ouverte, et descendit les escaliers. Les serveurs sifflèrent, déçus, et celui qui venait de parler à Conan regarda sa montre. ''Merde'', murmura-t-il. ''On dirait qu'il a vraiment beaucoup attendu pour elle.''

Haibara courrait presque lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du café. Elle espérait qu'elle ne l'aie pas fait trop attendre. Elle savait qu'il était très patient pour quelqu'un avec une attitude comme elle, mais elle devait essayer. Elle regarda à l'intérieur en mordant sa lèvre. Il n'était plus là. Elle rentra à l'interieur, en regardant l'horloge sur le mur.

4:53.

-Merde, elle murmura.

-Il est parti il y a juste quelques minutes, dit quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna. Un serveur la regardait, un menu dans ses mains. Elle serra ses poings. ''Où est-il ?''

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il délicatement. Il avait l'air plutôt énervé quand il est parti, madame. Vous pourriez essayer de le rattraper, c'est possible que vous y arriviez.

Elle hocha de la tête, et sortit.

Le serveur la regarda partir, un sourire famillier sur son visage.

-Bonne chance, il murmura.

Conan donna un coup de pied dans un cailloux, tandis qu'il marchait. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'Haibara serait si cruelle avec lui. Il pensait qu'elle aurait été dehors, un sourire sur son visage, habillé de quelque chose qui la ferait aussi belle que d'habitude, et tout son énervement se dissiperait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et même maintenant où même l'école n'était plus en vue, elle n'était toujours pas là. Et c'était impossible qu'elle soit dans des problèmes. La pensée n'était même pas dans son esprit. C'était juste impossible, et à ce moment, il s'en aurait fiché s'il elle l'avait vraiment été.

-Kudo !

Il ignora la voix familière. Et ben, la voilà, quand la blague était finie. Elle sourirait à son visage enervé, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rester énervé avec elle. C'était trop facile d'oublier sa colère autour d'elle que c'était bizarre. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose dans l'APTX qui le rendait comme ça. Il devrait demander la prochaine fois qui lui parlerai.

-Kudo !

Ferme-la, Haibara, il disait furieusement dans sa tête. Il voulait juste rester énervé avec elle, cettte fois-ci. Ça arrêterait son narguage (_note de Startold : « Narguage », du verbe « Narguer »_) et ses insultes, pour une fois. Oui, c'est ce qu'il ferai.

-Shinichi.

Comment venait-elle de- l'apeller ?

Il s'arrêta, et se retourna, se retrouvant face à face avec elle. Elle était aussi belle que d'habitude, de la transpiration tombant de son front, toujours dans son uniforme d'école. Mais la chose la plus étrange était que des pleurs tombaient sur son visage. Elle pleurait. ''Haibara.'', il murmura doucement, en choc. ''Je suis désolée'', dit-elle, en mordant sa lèvre inférieur. ''J'étais coincée-j'ai juste-''.

Il sourit doucement, et allait la tenir dans ses bras quand il vit quelque chose de bizarre à propos d'elle. Il la dévisagea un moment avant de lui sourire. Il lui sourit. Elle avait l'air surprise. ''Beau jeu Haibara.'', dit-il.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand ouvert, avant qu'elle ne sourie, retrouvant son sourir habituel, enlevant les fausses larmes de son visage.

-Merci, dit-elle, en souriant. ''Mais j'étais vraiment coincée. L'excuse était réelle, mais je pensais que tu serais plus pardonnant si je pleurais et dégobillait ma tristesse.''

-Et ça a marché ?, demanda-t-elle avec du sarcasme.

Elle soupira.

-Ayumi a pris mes affaires, dit-elle doucement, et elle sentit son énervement partir, une fois de plus. Ca lui prit une bonne minute avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieur fois, d'une façon assez stupide, il devait l'avouer. Elle resta juste là, en regardant ses différentes réactions illuminer son beau visage.

-Oh, dit-il piteusement.

-Oui, et... je- suis désolée.

Elle mordilla sa langue, en le regardant en pitié.

Il lui jeta un regard noir pendant un moment avant de soupirer, en grattant le dos de sa tête. ''Tu dois me donner ton secret de faire que les gens te pardonnent si facilement.''. Elle sourit et lui tapota sur l'épaule. ''C'est un cadeau.'', dit-elle. ''Maintenant. Le film ?''.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et elle haussa un sourcil.

-Tu veux vraiment y aller ?

-Non, dit-elle adroitement. ''Mais je pense que comme je t'ai fait attendre pendant un bon moment dans un café, je te dois au moins ça.''

Ayumi sourit tandis qu'elle marcha jusqu'à dans sa chambre, ouvrant le loquet qui contenait les vêtements d'Haibara. Elle les avait gardé dans un endroit que seule elle pouvait ouvrir, et elle n'avait dit à personne le code du casier. Elle sourit un peu plus, et ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux sautèrent de ses orbites. C'était vide. Elle cligna des yeux. Ses mains passèrent à l'interieur, comme si les vêtements étaient devenus invisibles ces dernières heures. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Elle se retourna, comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un soit là. Personne. Elle s'assit sur son lit, à réfléchir. Il était impossible que Sumiko l'aie fait, car elle était avec elle pendant tout le temps. Impossible aussi pour Genta car il était en train de manger, ou plutôt- en train de tout bouffer dans le camion de glace. Le seul qui restait était... Mitsuhiko. Elle mordit sa lèvre.

Alors il semblerait qu'il soit vraiment un traitre. Mais elle pouvait utiliser ça à son propre avantage.  
Elle sortit de la pièce, et observer les trois amis qu'il étaient affalés dans sa salle à manger. Sa mère les avait regardés, et leur avait déclaré qu'ils n'étaient plus malades. Elle remarqua Mitsuhiko, qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Elle haussa un sourcil et sortit, et les trois se tournèrent automatiquement vers elle. Elle prit le livre, les ignorant, et l'asmala retourna à ses occupations. Rien. Elle avait déjà faits cinq étapes, et tout ce qu'elle devait faire était les cinq dernières. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Soudainement, quelque chose tilta dans sa tête. Mitsuhiko la regarda.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son sourire.

-Mitsuhiko ?, demanda-t-elle, sa voix dangereusement gentille.

-Ouais ?, demanda-t-il nerveusement.

-J'aurais une faveur à te demander, dit Ayumi, avec un étrange sourire collé à ses lèvres.

-Tu QUOI ?

Haibara sourit et continua à marcher, en tirant une photo de plusieurs photos. ''Ce n'est pas grand chose'', dit-elle, en regardant adorablement à la robe sur la photo. ''Je pense que ça m'irait très bien , tu ne penses pas ?''

-Peu importe, dit Conan en serrant des dents. ''Le prix est juste trop énorme. Tu ne peux même pas regarder le prix sans avoir une hémorragie des yeux à cause de tous les zéros !''.

Elle sourit.

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et appuya sur un bouton famillier. La voix vibrait un peu, mais c'était évident qu'i parlait, et à propos de quoi.

-D'accord.'', dit la voix. ''Mais seulement après que tu fasses quelques petites choses pour moi.''

-Quoi ?, demanda l'autre personne, désespérée.

-De un, dit l'autre voix, tu me dois une robe.

-D'accord.

-Une robe belle.

-Oui.

-Une chère.

-D'ACCORD !

Elle l'éteint, et le remit dans sa poche. ''Une question ?'', demanda-t-elle, en apprécient le regard sur la tête de Conan. ''Je savais que ça allait arriver, donc je l'ai enregistré avec mon ordinateur, puis je l'ai mis sur mon téléphone avec Bluetooth. Chose fantastique que la technologie. La bouche de Conan s'ouvrit et se ferma inécessairement quelques fois avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

-D'accord, dit-il. ''Mais seulement une fois que tout seera terminé, j'ai besoin de temps pour avoir de l'argent, tu sais.''

-Deal, dit-elle, en tournant les talons.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Elle hausa les sourcils, en pariassant assez inconfortable. ''Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'on regardait un film'', dit-elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Tu veux vraiment le voir ?, demanda-t-il.

-Non, dit-elle. Mais en voyant que je t'ai fait attendre m'a fait sentir plutôt coupable, et je ne voulais pas te voir faire la tête pendant le reste de la journée parce que je n'ai pas rempli une petit tâche.

Il fit la moue.

Puis il sourit.

-D'accord, dit-il joyeusement, avant de regarder son uniforme d'école, l'air déçu.

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Rien, répondit-il, en rougissant, et en prenant un pas de recul.

Elle sourit en retour. ''Tu pensais que j'allais m'habiller avec quelque chose de plus attirant, c'est ça ?'', dit-elle. Il s'arrrêta et se retourna. Il se retourna, en rougissant furieusement. ''F—faux.'', dit-il, énervé. ''Allez, la séance commence à six heures.''  
Elle haussa un sourcil, et s'accrocha pour essayer de le suivre aussi vite. ''Et quel est le titre du film ?'', demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit. ''Tu connaîtras.''

-Tu DOIS te foutre de moi.

Conan lui sourit, en croisant ses bras, se tenant en dessous de la grosse bannière aussi dessus de lui. C'était en noir et blanc, un jeune homme avec une petite moustache sur son visage, un chapeau melon, et une canne.

-Ce n'est pas Hitler ?, demanda-t-elle sans intonation de voix, en bougeant de ses lèvres. Elle s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il lui fasse regarder un film de détectives. Pas que ça la déranger, mais regarder une forme mutante d'Hitler était peut-être moins stupide.

-Hitler ?, il demanda, confus. Puis il s'arrêta. ''Haibara-''. ''Enfin,'', dit-il d'un ton évident. ''C'est Charlie Chaplin !''

-Charlie quoi ?

-Chaplin.

Elle mordit sa lèvre en réfléchissant. Elle se souvenait que Gin lui avait parlé de quelque chose comme ça, mais elle avait refusé de le regarder avec elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis il laissa tomber ses bras. ''Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais vu Charlier Chaplin'', dit-il suspicieusement, en s'approchant d'elle.

-Non, dit-elle simplement. ''Vraiment, non, jamais. Et toi ?''

-Je connais depuis très longtemps, en fait, dit-il, en souriant. ''Mais j'ai arrêté de regarder depuis que j'ai rétréci, car je ne trouvais plus les cassettes. Donc quand j'ai vu la publicité qu'ils allaient le montrer ici aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu t'emmener !

Elle mit sa main sur le menton, en regardant une dernière fois l'image en noir et blanc. Elle avait l'air moins intimidante qu'avant. Elle soupira et regarda Conan, qui la regardait nerveusement.

-C'est quel genre ?

-Humoristique, dit-il, soulagé qu'elle y réfléchisse au moins.

Elle le regarda pour un moment. Il avait l'air plus impatient qu'avant, et elle devait admettre qu'elle attendait de tourner cette expression en depression. Oh puis merde, elle l'avait assez torturé pour la journée, laissons-le s'amuser.

-D'accord, dit-il simplement.

Il sourit.

-Vraiment ?

-Non, dit-elle. ''Je déconnais.''

L'ignorant, il se retourna pour acheter les tickets. Elle sourit légerement, se reculant pour se tenir contre le pilier derrière elle. C'était effectivement un jour de grande chaleur. Ca la faisait presque s'impatienter de regarder le film dans le théâtre climatisé, mangeant du popcorn en buvant une boisson.

A  
yumi la regarda, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle savait qu'elle avait demandé à Mitsujiko de faire la sixième étape. Oui, elle l'avait fait. Mais juste incapable de rester chez elle, elle était sortie pour les regarder, et c'était juste par la chance qu'elle avait réussi à trouver Haibara contre le pilier, en dehors d'un cinéma. Elle regarda le théâtre. Il avait l'air d'être en mauvais état. Sûrement-

Elle s'arrêta.

Quelque chose tilta dans son esprit.

Elle sourit.

-Atchoooum !

La dame à la casse regarda Conan.

-Rhume ?  
-Non, dit-il, en sortant un mouchoir.

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


	7. Baiser

Startold/Tim Kudo, en co-opération avec Jack-Adam,  
est fier de vous présenter,

Tim's Stories : Ai Edogawa

* * *

Hel-looooo tout le monde ^^  
Nouveau chapitre de cette merveilleuse fic qu'est Ai Edogawa, je ne remercierai jamais assez Jack-Adam. Nous sommes à 70% de la fiction, encore un effort, et on attendra le bout ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Il n'y a pas de bruit, remarqua Haibara, croisant ses bras.

-C'est comme ça que c'était, à l'époque, dit Conan, tout souriant. ''Il n'y avait pas de son dans les films à ce moment là. Mais ses films furent quand même acclamés par les critiques, et ils restent les films les plus célèbres, mais après le début des films à son.  
Il y avait plus de 10 films à l'affiche lorsque le sixième film de Chaplin est sorti, et il les a tous explosé en terme de vente, même s'il n'y avait pas de son, et était en noir et blanc. Je me souviens-''

-Pas ça, dit-elle, irritée, en regardant autour d'elle. ''Il n'y a personne ici.''

Conan haussa un sourcil, et regarda la salle. C'était vrai. La dernière fois où lui et les DB étaient venus dans un cinéma vide, il y avait au moins une ou deux personnes dans la salle. Mais là, rien. Même pas une personne. ''Ca ne doit pas être un cinéma populaire'', dit-il, l'air penaud, en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

-Tu penses ?, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus que sarcastique. ''La tête d'affiche de ce cinéma est Charlie Chaplin. Je suis sûr que même les cafards partent de ce ciné !''

-Charlie Chaplin, commença Conan en serrant la machoire, ''est l'un des-''

-...- meilleurs films de l'univers, finit-elle sans ton de voix. ''J'ai entendu, et j'ai compris''

Il ne dit rien.

-Hé, regarde, ça commence maintenant !, dit-il juste d'un ton joyeux.

Elle ne dit rien.

Le film commença peu après, et pour une fois, Haibara arrêta ses remarques sarcastiques, et s'assit pour apprécier le film. C'était un bon film, elle devait l'admettre, et elle se retint de sourire quelques fois pour ne pas procurer de la satisfaction à Conan. Mais Conan le vit, et il la vit même rire dans son verre de coca à un des sketchs de Charlie Chaplin. Il sourit légèrement.

C'était une des rares occasions où elle riait. Ou montrait un vrai sourire, pour une fois. Si c'était Ran à sa place, elle serait en train d'essayer de respirer tellement elle rigolerait. Mais c'était Ran, une fille qui avait rarement les sourcils froncés. La fille qui avait eu une enfance normale. Il retourna son attention au film, qui le faisait sourire chaque seconde un peu plus.

Il se souvenait avoir tiré sa mère au cinéma, juste pour voir un peu de la ''mère des films d'humour''. Haibara regarda Conan rire d'un coin de l'oeil. Elle sourit un peu. Quel idiot. C'était bien lui de rire si ouvertement pour un jeu de mot aussi petit. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire, mais en le voyant se tordre de rire encore plus, elle s'arrêta. Elle cligna. Elle sourit une fois de plus, et continua de regarder le film, prenant un morceau de pop-corn.

Peut-être qu'elle allait le laisser faire cette fois.  
Pour une fois.  
Une fois.

Ayumi ouvrit la porte silencieusement, surveyant les alentours. Il y avait deux têtes dans la troisième rangée, et elle sourit. ''Bingo'', murmura-t-elle sous sa respiration. Elle s'avança doucement, sur le bout des orteils, ses yeux furetant nerveusement dans la salle pour être sûr que personne ne la voyait. C'était là qu'elle réalisa que le cinéma entier était vide. Bizarre. Il semblerait que même Dieu soit de son côté, après tout. Elle tenait dans ses mains un ballon plein d'une substance étrange qui lui avait faite dépenser BEAUCOUP d'argent sur eBay, quelque chose dont elle était sûr qu'Haibara ne s'en sortirait pas avant plusieurs heures. Une chance pour elle.

Avant de le savoir, elle était juste derrière eux, accroupie, pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans leur champ de vision si jamais un d'eux se retournait. Elle avait espéré à moitié qu'Haibara soit bien habillée, pour que ce soit le pire impact, qu'elle soit dégoulinante de la tête aux pieds. Bon, pas grave. Elle serai assez satisfaite quand même, elle pensa. Elle se mit sur ses pieds, prête à courir dès que le ballon serai jeté. Elle regarda son ex-meilleur ami et ''petit-ami''.

Elle mordit sa lèvre.

Puis, ses yeux clignèrent lorsqu'elle jeta le ballon sur la tête d'Haibara, et sortit de la salle en courant le plus discrètement possible. Un bruit d'éclaboussure retentit dans le cinéma, et elle sourit triomphalement, sortant de la pièce, et en fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Putain de-, elle entendu Conan crier.

Il prit une seconde à Haibara pour se rendre compte qu'elle était pleine d'une substance collante, un ballon sur ses genoux. Conan écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'il prit un peu de la substance pour l'observer. ''Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est,'', dit-il en fronçant des sourcils. ''Mais il n'y a aucun doute que c'est dur à enelever.''

-Brillante observation, lâcha Haibara, en enlevant la substance visqueuse de ses yeux. Conan regarda la porte. Il fronça des sourcils. Il aurait mit sa main au couteau qu'il avait entendu des bruis de pas, maisn e voulait pas s'inquiéter pour ça. ''Viens'', dit-il, en ignorant les remarques qu'elle avait faites. ''Rentrons à la maison, pour te laver comme il faut.''

Il ne dit rien. ''Okay'', dit-elle doucement.

Conan la prit par l'épaule, la tirant en dehors de la salle de cinéma. Elle sentit sa force sur son bras.

Elle rougit.

-Ah ?

Conan hocha de la tête, et se retourna pour entendre Haibara laisser tomber son sac avec force, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. ''Je vais prendre une douche'', dit-elle, avant d'ajouter : ''Si personne n'a rien contre.''

N'attendant pas de répondre, elle entra dans la douche, et claqua la porte. Le professeur fit sortir un long sifflement tandis qu'il entendit le son de l'eau sortir de la salle de bain. ''Raconte'', dit-il, fatigué. ''Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi amère avant. Il semblerait qu'elle tienne vraiment à elle et ses vêtements, même si ce n'est que l'uniforme de l'école.''

-Oui, dit Conan.

Silence.

-Doooonc..., dit Conan, mal à l'aise.

-Ouais, répondit le professeur.

Nouveau silence.

-Vous avez lu un bon livre, récemment ?, demanda Conan au professeur, qui roula des yeux.

Encore un nouveau silence.

-Putains de rideaux de douche de merde !, ils entendirent la ''normalement'' calme Haibara crier.

Ils se regardèrent.

-Vous voulez voir un film de Charlie Chaplin ?, demanda-t-il.

-Je vais prendre nos vestes, dit-il en se levant.

Ayumi sourit en entrant dans sa chambre, et ses trois amis la regardèrent, alarmés. Ayumi ignora leurs expressions faciales, et sortit de sa poche une fois de plus un livre famillier. La sixième étape était terminée, et il n'y en avait plus que 4 à cocher. Elle avait déjà élaboré la suivante, et bien que Mitsuhiko avait été forcé à accepter, elle était prête à l'exécuter. Elle sourit. L'école le jour suivant allait être intéressante. Elle regarda Mitsuhiko qui regardait une fois de plus par la vitre. Il était temps d'arrêter ces affaires de traître, après tout.

-Prêt pour le show de demain ?. Elle sourit. "

Mitsuhiko la regarda.  
Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

-Ouais, dit-il.

Elle sourit encore plus.

Haibara marmonnait encore des insultes après une douche de 4 heures, chaqune prise en trois intervalles, et insultait tout les objets aux alentours, assise dans son lit, en regardant les sourcils froncés les habits ruinés devant elle. ''Elle est allée trop loin'', grogna-t-elle, en jetant ses habits au sol. Un petit coulis de cette espèce de boue suivie les habits. Elle serra ses poings et jeta un regard noir à la photo d'elle et des Détectives Boys.

La seule envie qu'avait Haibara à ce moment était qu'Ayumi aie le même âge qu'elle, lui permettant de ne pas retenir ses forces, en lui faisant ravaler ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle la détruirai. Oh oui, elle la détruirai.

-Haibara, demanda Conan timidement, en se mettant dans la petite ouverture (pas de sous-entendu) de la porte.

-Oui ?, demanda-t-elle sèchement, le défiant de continuer.

-Je-, commença-t-il bravement, mais seulement après avoir reculé de quelques pas. ''Je-, je t'ai fait de la soupe, je me suis dit que tu en avais peut-être besoin.''

Elle arrêta son énervement glacial pour le faire disparaître un petit moment. ''Merci.'', répondit-elle, le faisant entrer d'un geste de main dans la pièce. Bravement, il rentra dans la pièce, et lui tendit un bol de soupe au poulet avec ses deux mains. Elle le prit de ses deux mains tremblantes, et se pencha pour prendre une cuiller sur le dessus du plateau.

Il regarda ses pieds nerveusement, la regardant ouvrir le couvercle sur le bol, et le poser délicatement sur la table de chevet. ''Tu veux que je parte ?'', demanda-t-il. ''Parce que je peux-''.

-Non, répondit-elle, et il s'arrêta. ''Ca ne me dérange pas.''

Il sourit à ça, et se laissa tomber contre le mur derrière lui. Il avait rarement l'autorisation de rentrer dans la chambre d'Haibara, et il regarda autour de lui. Elle était beaucoup moins ''fille'' que celle de Ran, ce qui était bien ce qu'il avait imaginé, étant donné qu'Haibara était aussi féminine qu'un cure-dent. Mais il y avait des fois où il trouvait Haibara plus ''lady'' que Ran, comme le temps qu'elle passait dans la salle de bain, la façon dont elle riait, son odeur, son-

Il secoua sa tête, et se retrouva face à Haibara, qui le regardait avec un sourcil en l'air.

-Quoi ?, elle demanda.

-Quoi quoi ?, il lui répondit.

-Quoi quoi quoi ?, elle redemanda.

-Quoi quoi quoi quoi ?, il enchaina. .

-Quoi quoi quoi quoi quoi ?, elle répondit.

-Qu-,

-D'accord, c'est bon, dit-elle sèchemnt. ''Ne commençons pas une nouvelle discussion infinie.''

Il sourit.

-Donc c'est une victoire pour moi ?, demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Peu importe, répondit-elle, en roulant des yeux.

Elle but un peu de la soupe, en souriant au goût. Il semblerait que Kudo n'était pas un si mauvais cuisinier, après tout. C'était chaud et gouteux, mais ça n'arrivait rien à voir avec la cuisine de Ran et de sa sœur. Elle finit de boire assez tot, et laissa le bol sur la table basse à côté d'elle. Il le prit, et commença à sortir de la pièce. Elle le regarda partir, plein de différentes émotions indescriptibles remplir son cœur. La main de Conan rasa la poignée.

-Kudo, dit-elle doucement.

Il s'arrêta, et se retourna.

-Ouais ?, demanda-t-il.

Elle rougit, et regarda le sol.

-Merci pour la soupe, dit-elle silencieusement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis il sourit.

-Pas de problème, dit-il, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Silence.

Elle cligna des yeux.

Bizarre.

-Ca va ?

-Oui.

-Sérieusement ?

-Sérieusement.

Conan hocha de la tête, acceptant sa réponse, tandis que les deux marchèrent jusqu'à l'école, un croissant dans la main de Conan. Haibara avait l'air bizarrement plus maussade et silencieuse que d' c'était même possible, il ne le savait pas, mais elle l'était encore moins que d'habitude. Ce qui était loin de ce qu'elle était en train d'imaginer. Elle avait un plan terrible pour se venger d'Ayumi, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire pour une fille de 12 ans.

Ayumi ne faisait absolument pas son âge, c'était vrai, mais c'était aussi vrai qu'elle était l'amie la plus proche d'Haibara, Conan exclu. Mais la petite maniganceuse (et oui, c'est un mot) n'était une final qu'un enfant au cœur brisé. Et Haibara savait à quel point c'était dur de le contenir à l'intérieur. La haine qu'elle avait porté sur Ayumi s'étaient dissipée, et elle avait presque eu envie de signer l'armistice.

Mais la vue d'Ayumi courir vers eux, ce sourire joyeux sur le visage, suivie de près par Mitsuhiko, Sumiko et Genta lui disait tout. Elle se sourit à elle-même. La guerre n'était pas près d'être terminée.

Loin d'être terminée.

-Salut Conan ! Ai !, dit-elle joyeusement.

-Salut, dit Conan sans intonation, mettant le croissant dans sa bouche.

-C'est quoi ?, demanda Genta, léchant ses lèvres.

-Un croissant, répondit Haibara.

-J'peux en avoir un bout ?, demanda Genta.

-Rha, dit Conan, lui donnant.

Genta l'attrapa à deux mains, souriant de toutes ses dents. Ayumi fronça les sourcils.

-Genta, dit-elle en le lui prenant. Haibara cligna des yeux. ''Tu deviens trop gros. Ne t'ai-je jamais dit de ne pas autant manger ?''

Elle sourit gentiement et le tendit à Haibara. ''Tu le termines, Haibara.'', dit-elle. Les yeux de Conan firent jaillir des étincelles. ''Tu es BEAUCOUP trop maigre.''

Haibara prit le croissant, et lança un regard presque noir à Ayumi.

-Tu manges vraiment très proprement, Conan, dit Ayumi, en riant. ''Tu as mangé pile la moitié du croisant.''

Elle le savait.

Elle savait que le côté qui n'était pas mangé était rempli de poison. Quelle rusée petite démone elle était. Conan mordit ses lèvres. Il l'avait rempli sans en parler à Haibara, l'envie mourrante de punir un des deux co-équipiers un petit peu, lui faisant rendre compte ce que ça faisait ressentir. Ca avait l'air d'être plus dur qu'il ne le pensait.

-Rentrons, dit Haibara, le croissant dans la main. ''Ou le prof va nous gronder.''

Ayumi sourit et se retourna, rentrant dans l'enceinte de l'école, suivis par un Genta qui pleurait presque et Sumiko. Mitsuhiko s'arrêta un moment mais ne dit rien, sachant qu'il était sous l'observation d'Ayumi.

Haibara regarda le croissant dans sa main.

-Hmpf, dit-elle en le jetant à la poubelle.

Mitsuhiko regarda sur le côté Haibara, qui parlait à Conan. Rougissant, il regarda ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fait ce qu'Ayumi lui avait dit de faire. C'était mal, stupide, embarassant- presque malpropre. Il n'avait jamais osé rêver ce qu'Ayumi lui avait demandé de faire, et une petite partie de lui avait en fait assez envie de le faire.

Il avait aimé Haibara depuis des années maintenant, et ça lui avait fait mal jusqu'aux os que Conan lui ai juste prise sous le nez Haibara comme ça, si facilement. Il l'aimait. Elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Il était juste un enfant, comme disaient les gens. De l'amour d'enfance, c'est tout, comme ils disaient aussi. Mais, il ne pensait pas pareil. Est-ce que le ''Puppy Love'' était valable s'il avait duré plusieurs années ? Il ne le pensait pas. C'était del 'amour pur. .

Pur.

Il jeta un regard noir à Conan en voyant Haibara rire à quelque chose qu'il venait de dire. La haine s'empara de lui. Putain, son amitié avec Conan. Il l'avait toujours respécté, mais tout était mort maintenant. L'amitié était terminée.

Il regardait ailleurs.

Gomen.

Haibara-san.

La journée était terminée.

Haibara était surprise.

Rien ne lui était arrivée pendant toute la journée. Elle s'était même préparée pour si quelque chose de ''malencontreux'' lui arrivait, mais toute cette énergie ne servit à rien. Rien n'était arrivé, rien n'était en train d'arriver, et on aurait dit que rien n'ALLAIT arriver. Elle regarda sur le côté Conan, qui mettait calmement ses chaussures. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de la journée, mais rien ne le prouvait, donc elle laissa juste tomber. Conan haussa un sourcil vers elle.

-Quoi ?

Elle regarda ailleurs.

-Rien, murmura-t-elle.

Mitsuhiko et Ayumi les regardèrent tous les deux. Mitsuhiko mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. ''Okay'', dit Ayumi en souriant. ''Ce sera plus qu'assez pour casser leur relation. Ou juste la détériorer, et je la détruirai complètement après.''

-Ouais, dit Mitsuhiko nerveusement.

-Vas-y !, dit-elle en le poussant.

-M-mais...

-S'il te plait... ?, plaida-t-elle.

Il rougit, et regarda le sol.

-D'accord, répondit-il.

Il fixa Haibara.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'avança.

-Il y a Mitsuhiko juste ici, dit Haibara.

-Il a l'air nerveux, rermarqué Conan, en haussant un sourcil.

-Quelque chose de mauvais est arrivé, dit-elle sérieusement.

-Demande-lui, demanda Conan. "

-Hé, Mitsuhiko, dit Haibara en fronçant les sourcils. ''Qu'est-ce-''

Mais elle fut arrêtée par sa main qui prit ses joues, ses lèvres s'appuyant durement contre les siennes.

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


End file.
